


I can see it in your deep blue eyes

by Kleines1904



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blood, Clexa, Clexa forever, F/F, Happy Ending, Love, Nia is an ass, Ontari too, Pirat!Lexa, Piraten AU, Torture, Violence, Why Did I Write This?, alternative universe, did i mention Clexa?, i love pirates
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleines1904/pseuds/Kleines1904
Summary: Piraten Clexa AU; Clarke landet durch einen Zufall auf dem Schiff der gefürchteten und verfluchten Crew von niemand anderem als Lexa Woods. Der Kapitän der weltweit gefürchtet wird und ein Geheimnis mit sich herumträgt… Happy End <3





	1. Chapter 1

„Was zum Teufel mache ich nur immer wieder hier…“ flüstere ich zu mir selbst, als ich die stickige, alte Kneipe betrete.

Schon seit zwei Jahren arbeite ich hier, obwohl ich gerade mal 18 Jahre jung bin. Jedes Mal wenn ich in das dreckige Gebäude gehe würde ich am liebsten wieder umdrehen, es riecht nach Rum und ist voll mit Piraten, die sich so lange betrinken bis sie beinahe schon ins Koma fallen. 

„Dasselbe frage ich mich jeden Tag, wenn ich dieses Drecksloch betrete.“ Höre ich Harper hinter mir.

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe um mir einen weiteren Kommentar zu verkneifen, bevor ich meine weiße Bluse zurechtziehe und hinter die Theke gehe. Als ich mich in der Kneipe umschaue ist es ziemlich voll, ich erkenne ein paar Leute, die hier immer sind. Meistens Männer von der Insel, die mir nervige und lästige Sprüche reindrücken. Wie oft habe ich das Titus schon gesagt, aber es interessiert ihn herzlich wenig. 

Er hat Harper und mich aufgenommen als unsere Eltern beide von Piraten ermordet wurden, da war ich gerade mal 10 Jahre und Harper 12. Ich selbst erinnere mich kaum noch daran, das Einzige wovon ich beinahe jede Nacht träume ist diese große, schwarzweiße Piratenflagge mit einem bestimmten Symbol, ein Halbmond wie es scheint. Genauer kriege ich es nicht mehr aufgerufen. 

Während ich die ersten Krüge mit Bier und Rum zubereite gleitet mein Blick erneut durch den Raum. Viele der Männer stehen an einer Holztreppe die in die zweite Etage führt, wo es nicht ganz so legal zugeht wie es sollte. Dort oben sind Frauen die Titus angeheuert hat, sie schlafen mit den besoffenen Piraten und ziehen ihnen dabei förmlich das Geld aus der Tasche. Zum Glück bekommen die Seeleute es in ihrem Zustand nicht mal mehr richtig mit. 

Mein Herz bleibt fast stehen als ich an einen bestimmten Tisch schaue und braune, lange Haare sehe. Endlich, nach Wochen ist sie wieder hier, eine der bekanntesten Piraten der Erde, eine Legende, Lexa Woods. Sie und ihre Crew sind laut Gerüchten und Geschichten verflucht, nur wie und warum weiß niemand genau. Wieder beiße ich mir auf die Lippe als ich auf ihren eleganten Rücken schaue, lange Haare, eine weiße Bluse und eine braune Weste, wie gerne würde ich ihre Augen sehen…

„Hey süße.“

Ich blinzle ein paar Mal bevor ich nach links schaue. Dort sitzt ein dunkelhaariger Mann, er grinst mich an und mustert mich so auffällig, dass ich einfach mit den Augen rollen muss. Langsam gehe ich zu ihm und lehne mich nach vorne über die Theke.

„Was bekommst du?“

„Wie wäre es mit dir?“ Ich kann mir mein schnaufen nicht verkneifen, sofort runzelt er die Stirn.

„Sorry, aber da bist du bei mir falsch.“

„Ach ja?“

Anstatt ihm weiter meine Beachtung zu schenken gehe ich ein paar Meter von ihm weg und greife nach ein paar Gläsern zum Trocknen. Harper ist wie so oft in ein völlig uninteressantes Gespräch mit einigen Seeleuten verwickelt, während mein Blick wieder auf Lexa landet. Sie kommt nun seit über einem Jahr regelmäßig hierhin, dennoch haben wir nicht ein Wort miteinander gesprochen. 

„Clarke!“ Mir fällt beinahe das Glas aus der Hand vor Schreck, als ich mich zu Harper umdrehe grinst diese nur. „Du hast wohl heute Glück.“

Ich ziehe irritiert eine Augenbraue hoch aber folge dann ihrem Blick. Dieser ist auf Lexa Woods gerichtet, welche gerade von ihrem Stuhl aufgestanden ist und langsam auf uns zukommt. Mein Mund klappt auf, sie sieht einfach so wunderschön aus. Die schwarzen Stiefel, dazu die enge Hose und dieses dunkelgrüne Kopftuch, es spiegelt die Farbe ihrer Augen wieder. Erst als Harper mich anstößt schüttle ich mit dem Kopf und atme nochmal tief durch. Lexa kommt breit grinsend an der Theke an und lässt sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Hallo meine Schöne.“ Meine Augen werden weit.

Ich habe mit vielem gerechnet, aber diese dunkle, einfach nur erotische Stimme bringt mich noch mehr aus der Fassung. Nachdem ich tief durchgeatmet habe lege ich ein Lächeln auf und fange mich wieder.

„Hi… was kann ich dir bringen?“

„Wie wäre es mit Rum?“

Ich nicke ohne ihr wirklich zugehört zu haben, ich bin so gefangen in ihrem Anblick, sie hat eine Aura die Respekt ausstrahlt, ich kämpfe gerade sogar damit mich vor ihr zu verneigen. Dazu bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass nach ihrem Kompliment meine Wangen schon rot sind, ich bin es eben nicht gewöhnt. Zumindest nicht von Frauen. Erst als sie wieder breit grinst merke ich, dass ich wohl zu lange mit meiner Antwort gewartet habe. 

„Klar, ok.“

Gerade als ich nach der Flasche greife spüre ich jemanden hinter mir, dem schrecklich riechenden Parfüm nach zu urteilen ist es Titus. Nachdem ich meinen Kopf leicht zur Seite gedreht habe ist es eindeutig. Der Glatzköpfige hat seine Arme verschränkt und sieht mich, wie fast immer, grimmig an.

„Clarke, hast du eine Sekunde?“

„Ja, klar.“

Ich werfe Lexa noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, welche mich allerdings nur verständnisvoll anlächelt. Sie scheint gar nicht so zu sein wie die Legende besagt. Dort spricht man von einer kaltherzigen, mörderischen Frau, die schon mehr Menschen ermordet hat als einige Regierungen. 

„Clarke, was soll das?“ ich schaue wieder zu Titus, dessen Präsenz ich für ein paar Sekunden vergessen habe. 

„Was meinst du?“

„Dieser Mann,“ er lehnt sich weiter zu mir, sodass nur ich ihn hören kann. „Wenn er nach dir fragt, dann hast du zuzustimmen!“

Mein Mund klappt auf, aber sofort verstecke ich meinen Schock und schaue Titus duellierend an.

„Ich schlafe nicht mit ihm! Dafür sind die anderen da!“

„Du bist jetzt 18!“ erwidert Titus wütend, sofort gleitet mein Blick unterwürfig zu Boden. „Das heißt du kannst – und du wirst. Er hat eine Menge Gold.“

Gerade als ich antworten und mich weiter verteidigen will greift Titus mir hart an den Arm, ich unterdrücke ein Winseln und schaue ihm wieder in die Augen. Er sieht mich so böse an, dass mir mein Atem im Hals stecken bleibt.

„Spiel nicht mit mir Clarke, sonst kannst du demnächst draußen schlafen, bei den Tieren.“

Ich schaue ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher als er die Theke entlanggeht. Inzwischen hat auch Harper den Drink von Lexa übernommen, welche mich interessiert und nachdenklich mustert. Ich räuspere mich und verschränke schützend meine Arme vor meinem Körper, als mein Blick wieder auf dem dunkelhaarigen Piraten landet, welcher mich breit angrinst. 

„Clarke…“

„Nein Harper, schon gut.“

Mit zitternden Knien gehe ich zu ihm, er stößt sich vom Tisch ab an dem er lehnt und greift nach meiner Hand.

„Ich bin Murphy, schön dich kennenzulernen…“ mein Blick fällt auf eine Brandwunde an seinem Arm, ein kleines Unendlichkeitssymbol, welches ich schon mal irgendwo gesehen habe.

„Du brauchst keinen Namen. Und ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen.“ Antworte ich trocken.

„Dein Boss sagt schon.“

„Dann hat er sich geirrt.“

Für ein paar Sekunden denke ich, dass er es akzeptiert und von mir ablässt, aber dann zieht er mich plötzlich hart an sich heran und flüstert mir ins Ohr, ich rieche den ganzen Alkohol an ihm und würde mich am liebsten sofort wegdrehen und weit wegrennen.

„Du tust was er sagt. Und was ich sage, verstanden Schlampe?“

Ich wusste nicht mal, dass ich so schnell reagieren kann, aber innerhalb von einer Sekunde klatscht meine flache Hand in sein Gesicht. Wir beide sehen uns geschockt an, er, weil er es nie erwartet hätte, dass eine Frau ihn schlägt und ich, weil ich genau weiß, was ich nun damit ausgelöst habe. Die Aufmerksamkeit der halben Kneipe liegt inzwischen auf uns, ich weiß, dass Murphy sich das nicht gefallen lassen kann. Langsam gehe ich einen Schritt zurück, worauf er mich am Arm packt und so fest zudrückt, dass ich dieses Mal leise vor Schmerzen winsle.

„Du wagst es-“ weiter kommt er nicht, er verstummt als plötzlich die scharfe Klinge eines Schwertes an seinem Hals ist.

„Murphy…“ diese dunkle Stimme, ich schlucke schwer und drehe mich zu Lexa. „Willst du da wirklich so ein großes Ding draus machen?“

Der Dunkelhaarige scheint geschockt, er öffnet seinen Mund immer wieder wie ein Fisch, aber es kommt nichts heraus. Lexa grinst und fixiert ihn weiter mit einem harten Blick, bis er langsam von mir ablässt.

„So geht man nicht mit einer Frau um, weißt du.“ Sie zwinkert mir zu, sofort spüre ich Hitze in meinen Wangen.

„Ja eh… entschuldige Käpt'n.“

„Mmmm… und jetzt raus hier, wir legen in ein paar Stunden ab, es wird Zeit.“

Erst als Murphy komplett von mir ablässt verschwindet auch die Klinge von seinem Hals. Als ich mich nun umschaue ist jeder in der Kneipe still, Lexa hat einen unheimlichen Effekt auf die Leute. Es ist als würden sie sich in ihrer Nähe kaum trauen zu atmen, aus Furcht vor ihr. Die Dunkelhaarige nickt mir noch zu und will gehen, da wird mein Gehirn wieder wach.

„Danke!“ sie bleibt stehen und dreht sich langsam um. „Das war ehm… nett von dir, danke.“

Lexa lächelt und hält mir ihre Hand hin. Als ich den Handschlag annehmen will, führt sie meine Hand zu ihrem Mund und drückt mir einen Kuss auf den Handrücken.

„Sehr gerne…“

„Clarke.“ Vervollständige ich.

„Clarke… ein schöner Name für eine schöne Frau.“

Wie sie meinen Namen ausspricht, so sanft und hart gleichzeitig. Ich kann nicht reden, nur nicken, worauf sie mich nochmal angrinst und dann Richtung Ausgang verschwindet. Mein Blick ist noch immer auf sie gerichtet, als Titus plötzlich neben mir erscheint und mich wortlos an der Theke vorbei und zum Hinterausgang zieht. Wir sind nun in der kleinen Scheune, wo Pferde und Schweine in ihren kleinen Ställen stehen, alles stinkt hier, was ich immer gehasst habe.

„Was fällt dir ein?“ 

Noch bevor ich antworten kann kollidiert seine flache Hand hart mit meiner Wange. Ich habe gar keine Zeit zu reagieren als er mich nah an sich heranzieht.

„So habe ich dich nicht erzogen!“

„Ich werde nicht alles tun was du willst!“ schreie ich ihn an. „Ich kann auch auf dich verzichten!“

Für einen Moment sehe ich einen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck, bevor er mich wieder wütend ansieht. 

„Gut, denn das musst du ab jetzt auch.“

Er greift an meinen Kragen und schubst mich hart nach hinten, sodass ich genau im Dreck auf dem harten Steinboden lande.

„Verschwinde hier und komm nie wieder!“

Mir schießen Tränen in die Augen, weil mein Rücken so unheimlich schmerzt von der harten Landung. Titus knallt die Tür zum Stall zu, ich höre auch wie er abschließt und weiß genau, dass ich jetzt ein großes Problem habe. In Tortuga leben eigentlich nur Seeleute, Piraten die hier ein paar Tage bleiben und dann wieder umherreisen. 

Mein Blick landet auf der Straße neben der Scheune, es regnet leicht, die kalte Luft weht mir entgegen. In meinem Kopf rattert es, außer Titus habe ich nie jemanden hier kennengelernt, der mich bei sich aufnehmen würde. Der Glatzköpfige hat immer dafür gesorgt, dass Harper und ich isoliert von der Außenwelt waren, wohl damit uns niemand wegschnappt und wir für ihn arbeiten können. Meine Knochen schmerzen als ich aufstehe und zu einem der Pferde gehe. Langsam ziehe ich ihm die kleine Decke vom Rücken und wickle sie mir um, sofort wird mir wärmer, aber es schmerzt in meiner Brust, ich habe keine Ahnung wohin.


	2. Chapter 2

Auf wackligen Beinen und mit Tränen in den Augen gehe ich nun die Straße entlang. Es ist bereits dunkel, wodurch mich die vielen betrunkenen Männer nicht gleich entdecken. Meine Beine tragen mich automatisch näher zum Hafen, ohne dass ich es wirklich bemerke.

„Hey Kleine!“ sofort spannt sich mein Körper an. „Lust auf ein paar Runden Spaß?“

Ohne mich umzudrehen renne ich los, ich höre Schritte hinter mir und weiß, dass mir mindestens eine Person folgt. Da ich hier aufgewachsen bin kenne ich mich gut aus, obwohl ich die meisten Straßen nur von meinem Fenster aus gesehen habe. Am Hafen angekommen schaue ich mich sofort hektisch nach einem Versteck um. 

„Brauchst du Hilfe?“ ich schrecke hoch und schaue zur Seite auf einen Mann der an einer Kiste lehnt. „Ich kann dir bei allem helfen.“ Lallt der betrunkene Mann und stolpert auf mich zu.

Aus Reflex schubse ich ihn, worauf er hintenüber ins Wasser fällt. Dann landet mein Blick auf einem riesigen, eleganten Schiff, ich achte nicht mal auf die Fahne und renne schnell über den Steg. Hinter mir höre ich die schweren Schritte der Männer auf dem Holz, ohne nachzudenken springe ich an die kleine Leiter die an der Seite des Schiffes befestigt ist und klettere hoch. Als ich auf dem Deck des Schiffes lande nehme ich ganz in der Nähe Stimmen wahr, hilflos laufe ich zu ein paar Fässern und verstecke mich dort.

„Ey! Was zum Teufel – wer seid ihr?“ nehme ich eine Frauenstimme mit spanischem Akzent wahr.

Langsam schaue ich durch die Fässer hindurch auf das Geschehen vor mir. Inzwischen stehen rund fünf Leute um die zwei betrunkenen Männer die mich verfolgt haben. Schwerter sind auf sie gerichtet, während sie sich völlig geschockt umschauen.

„Nichts – das… das war ein Versehen!“

„Ja, wir gehen besser.“

Noch bevor jemand antworten kann hört man eine Tür auffliegen. Ich schaue an den Männern und der Crew vorbei. Es führt eine kleine Treppe hoch zu einem Vorsprung, dort ist das Steuer und wohl ein Zimmer, aus dem in diesem Moment niemand anderes als Lexa Woods tritt. Ich schlage mir selbst vor die Stirn, wieso nur bin ich gerade zu diesem Schiff gegangen?

Sie geht elegant die Treppen herunter, dabei spielt sie mit einem Dolch in der Hand, sofort schlucke ich schwer. Auch die Männer scheinen sich gleich vor Angst in die Hose zu machen. 

„Was macht ihr hier?“ fragt sie in einem gefährlich leisen Ton.

„Wir… wir haben dieses Mädchen ehm…“

„Wir sind ihr gefolgt! Wir wollten ihr helfen.“

„Ja genau.“ 

Lexa fixiert die beiden mit einem harten Blick und legt den Kopf etwas zur Seite, meiner Meinung nach sieht es unheimlich süß aus, wenn sie so guckt. Plötzlich spüre ich wie sich das Schiff bewegt, mein Blick landet auf der Treppe die hochgezogen ist, mir wird klar, dass die Piraten gerade abgelegt haben.

„Welches Mädchen?“ höre ich dann den Kapitän fragen.

„Diese Blonde. Ich weiß ihren Namen nicht. Sie sah nur so verloren aus.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen über diese Lüge, sie wollten mir sicher nicht helfen.

„Das klingt nicht gerade glaubhaft.“ Brummt Lexa heraus und gibt ihrer Crew mit einem Nicken das Zeichen, die Schwerter runter zu nehmen. „Oder wolltet ihr uns vielleicht überraschen? Uns ausrauben?“

„Nein!“ antwortet einer der Männer sofort ängstlich. „Wirklich nicht, nein. Wir sind nicht mal bewaffnet.“

Als ich nah vor mir Schritte höre ziehe ich mir schnell die Decke über den Kopf, überall auf dem Schiff sind nun Teile der Crew, sie kümmern sich um die Segel und steuern geradewegs vom Hafen von Tortuga weg, meiner Heimat. Nach ein paar Sekunden traue ich mich wieder durch die Fässer zu schauen, Lexa steht inzwischen nah vor den beiden Männern. Hinter ihr stehen zwei Dunkelhaarigen Frauen und eine Blonde, alle Drei sehen aus als wären sie bereit den Männern den Kopf abzureißen.

„Und wie… kommen wir nun zurück?“ fragt einer der Männer und schaut sich unsicher um.

„Naja, könnt ihr schwimmen?“

Ich grinse über Lexas Antwort, bis plötzlich jemand neben mir steht, sofort werden meine Augen weit. Der große Mann hat einen langen Bart, er ist bestimmt zwei Mal so groß wie ich und sieht mich böse an.

„Käpt'n!“ er zieht mich am Arm hoch, er ist so stark, dass ich mich nicht losreißen kann. „Hier ist noch jemand.“

Der Mann zieht meine Arme hinter meinen Rücken und drückt mich zu den anderen, mein Blick ist auf den Boden gerichtet, ich zittere am ganzen Körper. Das hier sind Piraten, laut Titus nur Barbaren, die alles und jeden töten würden um ihr Schiff und ihre Crew zu verteidigen.

„Ok, das reicht, bringt sie unter Deck.“ Mein Kopf schießt hoch, ich schaue geradewegs in Lexas wütende Augen. „Und der Rest: Macht das Schiff klar. Anya, du übernimmst das Steuer.“

Ich werde von dem Mann dieses Mal vorsichtiger zu einer Luke gezogen, die ins Schiffsinnere führt. Über meine Angst hinweg nehme ich nicht viel wahr, nur, dass links und rechts von mir noch Räume sind. Es geht noch eine Treppe herunter, hier sehe ich Fässer und Kisten, wohl der Proviant der Crew. Wir gehen an allem vorbei in einen Raum wo Käfige sind, sofort muss ich schwer schlucken. Die beiden Männer werden mit mir zusammen auf den Boden gedrückt, welcher kalt und verdreckt ist, mir läuft ein Schauer über den Rücken. Der große Mann hinter mir verbindet unsere Hände noch mit starken Seilen, die sofort in meine Handgelenke schneiden.

„Also, ihr beiden,“ Lexa steht plötzlich vor uns und zeigt auf die Männer neben mir. „Ihr wolltet ihr helfen?“ die beiden nicken schnell. „Seid ihr da sicher?“

Ihr kalter Blick landet auf mir, sofort bekomme ich das Gefühl mich unterordnen zu müssen, aber ich bleibe stark und schaue sie weiterhin an.

„Clarke, oder?“ ich nicke, einige aus der Crew hinter ihr scheinen überrascht darüber, dass sie meinen Namen kennt. „Willst du mir erzählen was wirklich passiert ist?“

„Ehm…“ ich räuspere mich und schaue zu den Männern, die mit dem Kopf schütteln und mich mit ihren Blicken anflehen, nichts zu sagen. „Sie haben mich verfolgt…“ bringe ich dann leise heraus. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie mir helfen wollten. Sie haben andere Dinge gesagt.“

Für eine Sekunde sehe ich etwas wie ein grinsen auf Lexas Gesicht, bevor sie nickt und ihr Gesicht wieder hart wird. Sie greift in ihren Gürtel und zieht erneut ihren Dolch hervor, sofort werden meine Augen weit. Langsam kniet sie sich vor die Männer, welche sichtlich am ganzen Körper zittern.

„Also, ihr wolltet euch an ihr vergehen, ist das richtig?“

„N…nein.“ Stottert einer heraus. „Ehrlich nicht, wir wollten nur-“ ein kleiner Schrei entwischt mir als der Dolch plötzlich in der Brust des Mannes steckt.

„Ich habe deine Lügen satt.“ Lexa schaut auf den Dolch in der Brust des Mannes und grinst, bevor sie ihn rauszieht und der Typ leblos zu Boden fällt.

Ohne es zu merken laufen mir Tränen über die Wangen, ich bin mit Piraten auf ihrem Schiff, sie werden mich mit Sicherheit auch töten. Lexa dreht sich zu dem zweiten Gefangenen, welcher genau wie ich Tränen in den Augen hat.

„Bitte nicht.“

„Entschuldige dich bei ihr.“

Der Mann sieht mich an und stammelt eine Entschuldigung heraus, eine Sekunde später durchschneidet die scharfe Klinge des Dolches seine Kehle. Ich kneife die Augen zu und ziehe an den Seilen, die um meine Handgelenke gewickelt sind, aber es bewegt sich nichts. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffne steht Lexa vor mir, das erkenne ich bereits an den schwarzen Stiefeln. Insgesamt scheint die ganze Crew besser gekleidet zu sein als andere Piraten, weniger Löcher in den Klamotten und definitiv ein besserer Geruch. Ich schlucke schwer und treffe Lexas Blick, sie hat den blutigen Dolch inzwischen nicht mehr in der Hand.

„Und was machen wir mit dir?“

„Ich… ich will nicht zurück.“ Sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch während ich mich frage, warum ich gerade das sage. „Ihr… könnt mich wenn ihr das nächste Mal an Land seid einfach dalassen. Egal wo.“

Ein paar Sekunden ist es still, bevor alle anfangen zu lachen. Ich runzle die Stirn und schaue mich verwirrt um, da ich keine Ahnung was daran nun witzig gewesen sein soll. Erst als Lexa ihre Hand hebt verstummen alle und sie fixiert mich wieder mit ihrem durchdringenden Blick. 

„Das könnte 1. Lange dauern, und 2. Weiß ich nicht wieso ich dir so lange Unterschlupf bieten soll.“

Sofort schaue ich mich im Raum um, ich könnte in dieser Kälte niemals lange überleben. Vor allem wenn das Schiff die nächste Zeit keinen Hafen ansteuert.

„Ich meine, was kannst du?“ höre ich Lexa dann wieder fragen, dieses Mal sanfter.

„Ich habe gekocht, das kann ich. Aber ich habe noch nie gekämpft oder sowas. Ich war auch noch nie auf einem Schiff.“

„Habe ich mir gedacht.“ Automatisch schaue ich Lexa böse an, dass sie so arrogant antwortet und es nur an meinem Aussehen festmacht, dass ich noch nie auf einem Schiff war.

Eine Dunkelhaarige aus der Crew tritt nach vorne und greift Lexa an die Schulter. Die beiden flüstern sich für ein paar Sekunden etwas zu, bevor mein Blick wieder auf den toten Männern neben mir landet. Sie haben so eine Angst in ihren Augen, ich will nicht so sterben, ich bin doch noch viel zu jung. 

Als mein Blick wieder dieses strahlende Grün trifft sehe ich, dass Lexas Gesichtsausdruck härter geworden ist, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mich töten wird. 

„Bringt sie hoch.“ Was? „Octavia, Raven, kümmert euch um sie, wascht sie.“

„Ay ay Käpt'n.“

Einer nach dem Anderen verlässt den Raum, als die zwei dunkelhaarigen Frauen auf mich zukommen. Eine hilft mir vorsichtig hoch und lächelt mich sogar an, während die Andere mich kalt anschaut. Ich drehe mich hektisch wieder zu Lexa, die aber bereits auf den Treppen verschwunden ist.

„Keine Angst.“ Höre ich die Dunkelhaarige hinter mir flüstern. „Dir passiert nichts.“

Noch in Trance und überwältigt von allem tragen mich meine Beine wieder an Deck, inzwischen regnet es stark. Ich kann Lexa am Steuer erkennen, wo sie mit der Blonden von vorhin steht, ich glaube ihr Name war Anya. Ich werde an den beiden vorbei durch eine große Tür geführt, als wir in den Raum treten fliegt mir sofort Wärme entgegen, ich seufze und merke erst jetzt, wie verdammt kalt mir war.

„Ich hole Wasser.“ Höre ich die Dunkelhaarige mit dem spanischen Akzent sagen, welche daraufhin die Tür von außen zudrückt.

Jetzt schaue ich mich um, neben mir ist ein kleiner Schrank, daneben ein Schreibtisch mit einem Spiegel. Auf dem Tisch liegt eine Karte und mehrere Schriftrollen, auf denen ich dieses Unendlichkeitssymbol sehe, was jedes Crewmitglied auf dem Arm oder Handgelenk trägt, soviel habe ich beobachten können. Weiter den Raum entlang sehe ich einen Tisch mit vier Stühlen und eine Badewanne, die mitten im Raum steht. Links von mir ist ein großes Bett, welches durch einen Sichtschutz vom Rest des Raumes abgetrennt ist.

„Komm her, ich befreie dich davon.“ Mir werden die Fesseln durchgeschnitten, worauf ich erleichtert durchatme. „Mein Name ist Octavia,“ beginnt sie dann und geht langsam zu der Badewanne, während ich unsicher dort stehenbleibe. „Komm her.“

Langsam gehe ich zu ihr und beobachte wie sie etwas unter der Badewanne anzündet, es sind ein paar Holzstäbe die in einer Eisenschale sind. Dann winkt sie mich zu sich heran, ich sehe, dass ihre Augen sehr viel weicher sind als vorhin, und anders als bei der anderen Dunkelhaarigen.

„Wer ist…“

„Das ist Raven.“ Sie grinst in sich hinein, während sie noch einen Blick auf das kleine Feuer unter der Wanne wirft. „Sie kann ziemlich skrupellos sein. Aber nicht bei mir, wenn du verstehst.“ Sie zwinkert mir zu. „Aber provozier sie lieber nicht, genau wie Anya. Sie ist erster Offizier auf dem Schiff.“

„Warum bin ich hier?“ frage ich unsicher, worauf Octavia mich dann wieder härter ansieht.

„Erfährst du noch, jetzt zieh dich aus.“

„Bitte was?“

Noch bevor sie antworten kann fliegt die Tür auf und Raven tritt herein, mit zwei großen Eimern voller Wasser. Ich frage mich wie sie sowas schweres so einfach tragen kann. Sie würdigt mich nicht mal eines Blickes als sie sich an mir vorbeidrängelt.

„Wieso ist sie noch nicht ausgezogen?“ brummt sie und füllt das Wasser in die Badewanne.

Ich schlucke schwer und schaue zu Octavia, die mir zunickt. Langsam greife ich an mein Oberteil, beinahe sofort dreht sie sich um und beschäftigt sich mit ein paar Flaschen auf dem Tisch hinter der Badewanne. Raven ist schneller aus dem Raum als ich gucken kann, also ziehe ich mir meine Bluse aus und lasse das verdreckte Stück Stoff auf den Boden fallen. Octavia lässt ein paar Tropfen einer Flüssigkeit in das Wasser tropfen, sofort riecht es im Raum nach Lavendel. 

Erst als ich mich komplett ausgezogen habe und langsam zum Rand der Wanne gehe, sieht sie mich wieder an. Mir fällt allerdings auf, dass sie nur in meine Augen sieht und es gar nicht wagt, meinen Körper zu mustern, als wäre es absolut verboten. Langsam greift sie nach meiner Hand und hilft mir in das inzwischen angenehm warme Wasser. Als ich sitze seufze ich erleichtert, die Kälte verschwindet und meine Muskeln entspannen sich.

„Ich bin bald wieder da. Genieß es.“

Als Octavia die Tür ins Schloss zieht schaue ich mich unsicher um. Der Raum wird nur von ein paar Kerzen erleuchtet, erst jetzt nehme ich auch die großen Fenster hinter mir wahr, durch die das Licht des Mondes fällt. Der Raum ist verdammt gemütlich und mit all der Ausstattung und Eleganz der Möbelstücke, kann es nur das Zimmer des Kapitäns sein, Lexas. Ich stöhne frustriert, bevor ich untertauche und es genieße, wie das warme Wasser meinen Körper umgibt.


	3. Chapter 3

Etwas später sitze ich unsicher am Tisch, während ich auf was auch immer warte. Octavia hat mir neue Klamotten gebracht, ein schwarzes, enges Oberteil und eine dünne Weste, dazu Schuhe und eine Hose, ich bin mir sicher die Sachen stehen mir besser als meine eigenen. Als die Tür auffliegt zucke ich zusammen, Octavia trägt zwei Tablets und stellt eines vor mich, meine Augen werden weit als ich Brot, Suppe und Nudeln sehe. 

„Danke O.“ ich zucke zusammen als Lexa plötzlich im Raum ist. „Ich rufe dich dann.“

Meine Nervosität steigt als ich alleine mit dem Käpt'n im Raum bin, sofort bin ich angespannter. Ich beobachte wie Lexa ihren Hut ablegt, bevor sie auch ihre Weste aufhängt und dann langsam mit eleganten Schritten zum Tisch kommt.

„Ich hoffe das Bad hat dir gefallen.“

„Was mache ich hier?“ feuere ich zurück.

Ich könnte schwören, dass Lexa gelächelt hat, bevor es allerdings ein Grinsen wird und sie sich mir gegenüber an den Tisch setzt. Sie schaut einmal über ihr Essen, bevor sie sich auf die Holzplatte lehnt und mich ansieht.

„Iss, du musst hungrig sein.“

„Was mache ich hier, Käpt'n?“ frage ich erneut, allerdings hilfloser als zuvor, worauf Lexa seufzt.

„Bis wir das nächste Mal an Land sind dauert es, bis dahin wirst du dich an den Aufgaben an Bord beteiligen.“ Erklärt sie ruhig. „Ich halte es für keine gute Idee, dass du unten bei der Crew schläfst,“ ich schlucke schwer und nicke, da ich natürlich die vielen Blicke der Männer bemerkt habe. „Also bleibst du hier bei mir.“

„Ist das nicht… gefährlich?“ wieder dieses Grinsen, ich beiße mir auf die Lippe um keinen Kommentar darüber abzulassen.

Lexa greift nach ihrem Brot und isst etwas davon, während sie wohl über die Antwort nachzudenken scheint.

„Du meinst ich sollte Angst vor dir haben?“

„Du kennst mich nicht.“

„Gut genug um zu wissen, dass du mir nicht gefährlich sein kannst.“

Ich runzle die Stirn aber schaue dann wieder auf mein Essen, mein Magen knurrt schon, also greife ich nach dem Löffel. Es ist ruhig während wir essen, immer wieder schaue ich zu Lexa, die eine kleine Karte ausgerollt und neben sich liegen hat, es scheint als würde sie diese genau studieren.

„Was ist das?“

„Hat dich nicht zu interessieren.“ Antwortet sie scharf und macht somit klar, dass sie nicht weiter darüber redet.

Erst als wir beide fertig sind schaut die Dunkelhaarige wieder zu mir, mir entgeht nicht wie sie mich mit ihren Augen mustert, bevor ihr Blick wieder meinen trifft.

„Also, die Küche?“

„Hm?“

„Du sagtest du hast schon mal gekocht.“

„Ja stimmt, aber nicht viel…“

„Du wirst es lernen. Morgen fängst du an.“

„Aber…“ ich verstumme kurz als Lexa mir einen bösen Blick zuwirft. „Octavia meinte sicher was Anderes. Ich habe sie gefragt warum ich hier bin und sie hat geantwortet ‚ich werde es noch herausfinden‘.“

„Es gibt Dinge die musst du noch nicht wissen.“

Das Gespräch wird unterbrochen als Octavia in den Raum kommt, sofort schaue ich auf meinen Teller und atme tief durch. Ich bin so durcheinander wie noch nie, immer wurde mir erzählt was für schlechte Menschen Piraten sind, dass man ihnen nicht zu nahekommen soll. Und jetzt sitze ich hier, im Zimmer des Kapitäns und offensichtlich nicht in Gefahr. Erst als Octavia wieder aus dem Raum ist wird Lexas Blick sanfter, mir fällt auf, dass sie wenn Leute aus der Crew in der Nähe sind immer ernster ist, was vermutlich auch so sein muss.

„Leg dich ruhig schon hin, du musst müde sein.“

„Was?“ ich schüttele mit dem Kopf und folge dann Lexas Blick auf das große Bett. „Oh ehm, da drin? Ist das nicht… deins?“

„Wir werden dort zusammen schlafen, Clarke.“

Für ein paar Sekunden bin ich so fasziniert davon wie sie meinen Namen sagt, dass ich nur nicken kann. Lexa greift nach ihrem Hut und verlässt wieder den Raum, automatisch ist es aus irgendeinem Grund kälter, und das nicht nur durch die paar Sekunden in denen die Tür geöffnet war. 

Ich schaue mich um und sehe auf dem Bett ein weißes T-Shirt und eine kurze Hose liegen, die Octavia wohl dort platziert hat. Schnell ziehe ich mich um und krieche unter die Decke, da der Stoff dünn ist und mir somit direkt wieder kalt wird. Vor Erschöpfung fallen mir gegen meinen Willen immer wieder die Augen zu. Ich will auf Lexa warten, sie noch mehr fragen, aber schnell habe ich den Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit verloren.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Am nächsten Morgen bin ich wieder alleine. Wäre ich mitten in der Nacht nicht durch einen weiteren Albtraum wachgeworden hätte ich nicht mal gewusst, dass Lexa hier geschlafen hat. Aber als ihr warmer Körper nah an meinem war habe ich mich sicher gefühlt, eine Sicherheit wie nie zuvor. 

Nachdem ich mich angezogen und das Brot gegessen habe, welches bereits auf dem Tisch lag, gehe ich nun langsam raus. Jetzt wo es hell ist kann ich die Einzelheiten des Schiffes ausmachen. Ich stehe am Heck des Schiffes, welches sich ziemlich hoch und breit ist. Das Holz ist dunkelbraun, überall an den Seiten der Tür zum Zimmer des Kapitäns sind Verzierungen, die bis hin zur Reling reichen. Die beiden großen Segel vor mir sind weiß und durchlöchert, aber sie halten dem Wind stand. Ich sehe auf einem der Segel wieder das Symbol, welches wohl für Lexa steht. Jeder außer ihr trägt es, wie eine Brandmarke. Mein Blick gleitet an all dem vorbei und auf die Aussicht, die einfach atemberaubend ist. Strahlend blauer Himmel und klares Wasser, es ist wie in einem Traum.

„Guten Morgen.“ Ich schrecke hoch und sehe plötzlich Raven neben der Tür stehen. „Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen.“ Als ich antworten will dreht sie sich bereits um. „Folge mir.“

Ich werfe noch einen Blick auf das Steuer vor mir an dem Anya steht, sie schaut mich nicht einmal an, als ich an ihr vorbei und die Treppen heruntergehe. Raven führt mich unter Deck und in einen großen Raum, wo zwei große Tisch stehen. Direkt daneben scheint die kleine Küche zu sein, wo Octavia bereits steht. Ich atme erleichtert durch, dass sie hier arbeitet und nicht irgendein Typ. Allerdings hätte ich auch gestern schon darauf kommen können, als sie uns das Essen gebracht hat.

„Du wirst hier erstmal arbeiten, O zeigt dir wo alles ist.“ Ich schaue zu Raven, deren Aufmerksamkeit allerdings auf Octavia gerichtet ist, sie zwinkert ihr grinsend zu.

„Ok, raus hier Rae.“ 

Lächelnd schaue ich dabei zu wie Octavia die Dunkelhaarige an den Schultern nach hinten drückt und ihr noch einen Kuss gibt. Dann widmet sie sich mir und winkt mich zu sich.

„Also, hier stehen die Töpfe, und wenn du…“

Eine halbe Stunde später bin ich in alles eingeweiht und schon mittendrin. Octavia ist ziemlich geduldig mit mir, angesichts dessen, dass wir ein Essen für die ganze Crew anrichten müssen. Als wir beinahe alles fertig haben sehe ich Raven wieder in den Raum kommen. Ich stehe an der Spüle und reinige die Töpfe die wir gebraucht haben, als die Dunkelhaarige zu Octavia geht und diese mit einem Arm hochhebt und auf den Tresen setzt. Ich höre ein kichern bevor die beiden sich küssen, ich kann ein paar Sekunden nicht wegschauen, bevor ich mit dem Kopf schüttle und mich umdrehe. Erst als ich sicher bin, dass Octavia und ich wieder alleine sind drehe ich mich um, sie grinst verträumt, was mich ebenfalls zum Lächeln bringt.

„Wie lange kennt ihr euch schon?“

„Eine lange Zeit. Aber zusammen sind wir erst seit zwei Jahren, manches braucht eben seine Zeit.“ Ich nicke nachdenklich. 

„Was meintest du damit, dass ich noch rausfinden werde warum ich hier bin?“ jetzt friert sie in ihren Bewegungen ein. „Du meintest nicht einfach nur mein Dienst in der Küche hier oder?“

„Ich hätte nichts sagen sollen, das ist nicht mein Recht.“ Sie schaut mich für ein paar Sekunden ernst an, bevor sie sich wieder den Tellern widmet. „Lexa wird es dir erzählen, wenn du so weit bist.“

Einen Moment später stürmt die erste Hälfte der Crew in das große Esszimmer. Insgesamt müssen so 50 Leute hier an Bord sein, was eigentlich nicht viel ist für die Größe des Schiffes. Aus irgendeinem Grund habe ich aber das Gefühl, dass diese 50 Leute sehr viel stärker sind als 100 Marineoffiziere. 

Als alle fertig sind spüle ich mit Octavia die Teller und bereite alles für die nächsten zu. Danach drückt Octavia mir ein Tablet in die Hand und greift selbst nach einem. 

„Das ist für den Käpt'n und dich.“ Ich nicke und schlucke schwer. „Ich helfe dir es hochzubringen.“

Keine fünf Minuten später sitze ich schweigend mit Lexa am Tisch. Sie scheint frustrierter als gestern, immer wieder schaut sie auf diese Karte, die erneut neben ihr auf dem Tisch liegt. Dabei entgeht mir auch nicht, dass sie immer wieder nach etwas in ihrer Weste greift, es ist ein rundes Objekt, mehr erkenne ich nicht.

Nach dem Essen verlässt Lexa erneut ohne ein Wort zu sagen den Raum, worauf ich mir die Tablets schnappe und wieder aus dem Zimmer gehe. Es regnet inzwischen, die See ist rau und somit stolpere ich durchgehend hin und her, ich bin es wirklich nicht gewohnt auf See zu sein. Glücklich darüber die Treppe runter gekommen zu sein schrecke ich hoch, als sich Finger um mein Handgelenk wickeln. Ich werde so stark zur Seite gezogen, dass mir alles aus der Hand fällt. Eine Sekunde später liegt eine Hand auf meinem Mund und ich werde an die kalte Schiffswand gedrückt.

„Prinzessin.“ Mit großen Augen schaue ich zu Murphy, der hinter dem Typen steht, der mich gerade festhält. „So sehen wir uns wieder. Das ist übrigens Finn.“

Ich kneife die Augenbrauen zusammen und will mich losreißen, worauf der Typ mich weiter in den Raum zieht und mich dann gegen einen Tisch schubst.

„Was wollt ihr?“ frage ich sofort, ich will wütend klingen aber es kommt eher ängstlich heraus.

„Was denkst du denn?“

Als ich schwer schlucke lacht Finn laut, genau wie Murphy, welcher sich allerdings zurückhält und einen Meter entfernt steht.

„Noch gehörst du ihr nicht.“ Flüstert Finn als er auffällig in meinen Ausschnitt schaut.

Ich will fragen was er meint, da drückt er mich nach hinten und greift an meinen Oberköper. Sofort will ich nach ihm schlagen, aber er weicht meinen Schlägen leicht aus und drückt mich wieder nach hinten, ich habe schon Tränen in den Augen, weil ich merke, dass ich keine Chance habe.

„Ruhig Prinzessin, es ist gleich vorbei.“

Als ich sehe, dass er seine Hose öffnet werden meine Augen weit. Gerade als ich spüre, dass er an meine greift höre ich eine wütende Stimme vom anderen Ende des Raumes. 

„Noch eine Bewegung und ich häute dich bei lebendigem Leibe.“ Lexa.

Finn dreht sich mit geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck um, er lässt mich los was ich nutze um von ihm weg zu stolpern. Octavia ist sofort an meiner Seite und zieht mich hinter sich.

„Käpt'n! Ich- ehm-“

Noch bevor er weiter stammeln kann steht Lexa vor ihm, sie greift ihm an den Hals und hebt ihn mit nur einer Hand hoch, sofort klappt mein Mund auf. Finn hat so viel Angst in den Augen, er wagt es nicht mal sich zu bewegen.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass Octavia mir Bescheid gesagt hat noch bevor mehr passiert ist.“ Brummt Lexa wütend heraus.

Neben ihr will sich Murphy langsam aus dem Raum entfernen, aber sofort lässt Lexa Finn fallen und zieht ihr Schwert, welches Sekunden später an Murphys Kehle ist.

„Ich würde es nicht versuchen.“ Brummt sie, sofort nickt Murphy. „Bringt sie an Deck!“

Ich folge nach oben, wo die Crew von all dem Wind bekommen hat und neugierig wartet. Finn und Murphy werden auf den Boden geschmissen, wo sie sich instinktiv hinknien. Um uns hat sich ein Kreis gebildet, in der Mitte die beiden zitternden Jungs und Lexa, die immer wieder auf und abläuft. Dann greift sie nach ihrem Schwert und dreht sich um, sie schaut einmal über die Gesichter der Crew und dann zu mir.

„Diese beiden wollten sich an Clarke vergehen,“ beginnt sie laut und deutlich. „Jeder der es wagt sie anzufassen, etwas was mir gehört, wird mit dem Tode bestraft.“

Man hört ein paar Leute den Atem anhalten und flüstern, als die Dunkelhaarige sich umdreht und die beiden Täter mit einem harten Blick fixiert. In mir steigt ein Schuldgefühl auf, ich weiß nicht mal wieso. Octavia hält mich weiterhin fest, ich lehne mich sogar in sie, als Lexa vor Finn tritt und ihr Schwert durch die Luft schwingt. Dabei entgeht mir für einen Moment völlig Lexas Aussage, dass ich ihr gehöre. Ich will mich zu Octavia drehen und fragen, aber im Moment kriege ich kein Wort heraus.

„Noch ein paar letzte Worte?“

„Lexa bitte, ich wollte das nicht. Bitte verzeih mir.“ Fleht er.

„Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen.“

Eine Sekunde später durchbohrt ihr Schwert Finn, welcher sie noch geschockt ansieht und dann den Kopf zu Boden sinken lässt. Ich reiße mich aus Octavias Arm und renne an allen vorbei zum Heck des Schiffes und in mein Zimmer. Dort falle ich aufs Bett und lasse endlich die Tränen heraus, darüber, dass mir fast so etwas passiert ist und darüber, dass nun zwei Leute wegen mir sterben. 

Ich weiß gar nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, als die Tür sich öffnet und schließt. Langsam drehe ich mich um und erwarte Octavia oder vielleicht Raven, aber auf keinen Fall Lexa.

„Wie geht es dir?“ fragt sie ruhig und verschränkt die Arme hinter ihrem Rücken.

„Mir? Es sind gerade zwei Menschen wegen mir gestorben!“ ich sehe wie sie tief durchatmet, aber nicht antwortet. „Ich bin schuld daran… ich…“

„Sie sind selbst schuld.“ Beginnt sie erneut ruhig. „Dich trifft keine Schuld, Clarke. Du bist hier das Opfer.“

Langsam setze ich mich auf und wische mit dem Ärmel meines Oberteiles über meine Wangen. Lexa schaut mich genau an, sie mustert mich fast schon als ich mich komplett aufsetze und langsam ihren Blick treffe.

„Was meintest du damit, dass ich dir gehöre?“ Lexa nickt und kommt langsam zu mir, sie lässt sich neben mich aufs Bett fallen, allerdings mit genügend Abstand.

„Ich bin der Kapitän dieses Schiffes, ich bin für meine Crew verantwortlich.“ Sie schaut dabei nachdenklich nach vorne und trifft meinen Blick nicht. „Jeder der sich mir anschließt kann auch genau das erwarten, dass ich mich um ihn kümmere und ihn verteidige. Finn und Murphy haben einen Fehler gemacht der sie das Leben gekostet hat. Es war nicht deine Schuld.“

Das schlechte Gewissen ist noch immer Präsent in meinem Kopf, ich nicke nur und schaue Lexa dann dabei zu, wie sie aufsteht und ihren Hut zurechtrückt.

„Ich muss ans Steuer. Wenn es dir besser geht geh zu Octavia, sie wird dich unten brauchen.“

Als die Tür ins Schloss fällt laufen mir erneut Tränen über die Wangen, ich habe mich noch nie so schlecht gefühlt wie jetzt, so alleine.


	4. Chapter 4

Ich bin nun bereits eine Woche auf dem Schiff. Mein Tagesablauf ist immer gleich, ich werde alleine wach, esse alleine und mache meine Arbeit. Octavia und ich verstehen uns inzwischen richtig gut, ich habe ihr viel von meinem Leben in Tortuga erzählt, was sie als langweilige abgestempelt hat, ich kann ihr nur zustimmen. Auch sie hat sich mehr geöffnet und mir von ihr und Raven erzählt, die beiden sind wirklich wie füreinander geschaffen. Sie hat mich auch nochmal mit Gustus bekanntgemacht, der große angsteinflößende Mann, der mich gefunden hat. Er hat mir sogar angeboten, mich ein bisschen im Schwertkampf zu trainieren, was ich gerne angekommen habe.

Nach meiner Schicht esse ich immer zusammen mit Lexa, welche sonst eigentlich durchgehend am Steuer steht oder sich um die Organisation an Bord kümmert. Dabei reden wir nicht viel, hauptsächlich, weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass sie es gar nicht will. Mir fällt auch auf, dass sie seit gestern schon ziemlich kaputt aussieht, müde und angespannt, aber ich weiß es besser als danach zu fragen.

„Wolltest du immer Pirat werden?“ platzt es plötzlich aus mir heraus.

Lexa hebt ihren Kopf und trifft meinen Blick verwundert. Sie schluckt das Brot in ihrem Mund herunter und lehnt sich ruhig auf den Tisch, sofort lege ich meinen Löffel weg, in der Hoffnung, dass sie mir nun endlich mehr von sich und dem angeblichen Fluch erzählt, der über der Crew liegen soll. 

„Als ich jung war wollte ich für die Regierung arbeiten, aber dann habe ich eine Frau kennengelernt, eine Piratin. Sie hat mir von dem Leben erzählt und ich wusste, dass ich die Freiheit mein Leben lang haben will.“ Ich nicke und lächle etwas, was sie sogar erwidert. „Was wolltest du machen?“

Ich will antworten aber sehe dann, dass sie ihr Kopftuch abzieht und durch ihre Haare fährt, sofort kommt mir eine Idee.

„Ich kann das machen. Also, deine Haare.“

„Bist du sicher?“ sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja, ich habe es bei Harper auch immer gemacht.“

Lexa nickt und setzt sich vor den Spiegel, ich ziehe meinen Stuhl zu ihr und setze mich hinter sie, ihr Blick trifft meinen im Spiegel als sie mir die Bürste reicht.

„Wer war Harper für dich?“

„Eine Freundin, wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen.“ Lexa reagiert kaum, nur ein leichtes Nicken.

Als ich merke wie nah wir nun aneinander sitzen beiße ich mir auf die Lippe. Ich lenke mich schnell ab indem ich in ihre weichen, dunklen Locken greife und vorsichtig ein paar Knoten entferne, die durch den peitschenden Wind draußen entstanden sind.

„Ich wollte Ärztin werden, als ich jünger war.“ Beginne ich leise. „Meine Eltern waren beide Ärzte, sie sind aber von Piraten ermordet worden.“

„Das tut mir leid.“

„Schon gut… es ist lange her.“ 

Ich schlucke schwer und lasse die Bürste vorsichtig durch Lexas Haare gleiten. Dabei entgeht mir nicht, wie die Dunkelhaarige ihre Augen zufallen lässt und es sichtlich genießt. Ein Lächeln zieht sich auf mein Gesicht, was nicht verschwindet als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnet.

„Es gab eine Zeit da wollte ich selbst Pirat werden.“ Ich schnaufe leise, worauf Lexa nun auch lächelt, es ist wenig aber ich sehe es. „Ich habe diese Kopftücher geliebt, ich wollte selbst immer eines. Manchmal habe ich mir aus den Klamotten meiner Mutter einen Hut gebastelt, aber sie hat ihn mir nur weggenommen und gesagt, dass Pirat sein nichts für mich ist.“

„Ich denke so falsch lag sie da nicht.“

Lexa dreht sich langsam um, sofort rutsche ich auf dem Stuhl nach hinten, da wir uns sonst zu nah wären. In meinem Bauch kribbelt es, ich habe keine Ahnung wieso. Für eine Sekunde schaut Lexa von meinen Augen auf meine Lippen, dann wieder zurück. Meine Blicke wandern über ihr ganzes Gesicht, sie sieht noch müder aus von Nahem.

„Was meinst du damit?“

„Du kannst nicht kämpfen, kannst nicht mit den Leinen umgehen, kein Schiff lenken. Du bist nicht für das Leben gemacht.“ Ich schlucke meine Wut darüber hinunter, als sie plötzlich aufsteht und wieder nach ihrem Tuch und Hut greift. „Danke Clarke.“

„Ja, gerne…“

Ich beobachte wie sie aus dem Raum geht und lasse mich dann seufzend zurückfallen. Im Grunde hat sie recht, ich bin nicht für das alles hier geschaffen, aber wenn ich noch lange Zeit hier verbringe, sollte ich das ändern. Ich ziehe mir noch meine Weste über bevor ich mich auf den Weg zu Gustus mache.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

„Gut so, du lernst schnell.“ Ich grinse als Gustus mich wieder von sich wegdrückt. „Aber für heute reicht es.“

Völlig müde und verschwitzt lasse ich mich auf das Fass neben mich fallen. Wir haben nun gefühlt Stunden trainiert, es ist bereits dunkel draußen was man durch ein Loch in der Schiffswand sehen kann.

„Morgen wieder?“ frage ich Gustus noch, der sich mit einem nassen Tuch durchs Gesicht wischt und nickt.

Schnell gehe ich die Treppen hoch und wickle meine Arme um meinen Körper, um mich vor der Kälte zu schützen. Als ich ins Zimmer komme steht Lexa dort zusammen mit Anya am Tisch. Die beiden diskutieren wie so häufig über die Route, die wohin auch immer führen soll, so viel hat sie mir noch nicht erzählt. Als die beiden mich wahrnehmen verstummen sie und drehen sich zu mir, sofort sehe ich jede Menge Emotionen in Lexas Gesicht.

„Wer war das?“

Ich sehe sie irritiert an, als sie auf mich zukommt und plötzlich ihre Hand an meine Wange legt. Mein Mund klappt auf, ihre Haut ist so weich und angenehm auf meiner. Dann aber realisiere ich was sie meint.

„Das war nur Gustus.“ Ich sehe wie sie sich anspannt und Anya bereits an ihr Schwert greift. „Nein! Er hat mir angeboten mich zu trainieren. Wir haben geübt und er, naja, hat mich ein paar Mal erwischt, weil ich bisher keine Erfahrung habe.“

Nach meiner Rede ist die Stimmung im Raum wieder entspannt. Lexa lässt von mir ab und geht langsam zur Badewanne, während Anya zur Tür schleicht.

„Ich übernehme das Steuer. Gute Nacht Käpt'n. Clarke.“

Ich nicke der Blonden noch zu, bevor ich mich zu Lexa drehe. Diese ist allerdings schon mit der Badewanne beschäftigt, sie zündet gerade das Holz an als ich langsam zu ihr gehe.

„Du musst das nicht machen. Ich kann das auch selber… oder Octavia fragen. Sie und Raven sind immerhin direkt unter uns.“

„Ist schon gut, Clarke. Ich mache das schon.“

Erst als sie sich bückt merke ich, das dort bereits Eimer mit Wasser stehen, sie hat das wohl geplant. Nervös und unsicher wie ich mich verhalten soll schaue ich ihr dabei zu, wie sie das Wasser in die Badewanne gießt und noch etwas von dem Öl hinzufügt.

„Geh ruhig schon rein, ich hole noch etwas.“

Ich beobachte wie sie aus dem Raum geht, dabei landet mein Blick automatisch auf ihrem Arsch. Lexa ist wirklich wunderschön, stark und liebevoll zugleich. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen, dass ich mich unheimlich zu ihr hingezogen fühle, aber das wäre falsch. Wer weiß wie lange ich überhaupt noch auf dem Schiff bleibe.

Schnell streife ich mir meine verschwitzten Klamotten ab und gehe in das warme Wasser. Es ist auch ein bisschen Schaum auf der Oberfläche, wodurch man meinen nackten Körper nicht sehen kann. Als Lexa erneut in den Raum kommt schaue ich sie unsicher an, sie hat zwei Gläser in der Hand und eine Flasche mit roter Flüssigkeit im Arm.

„Wein?“

„Richtig.“ Sie kommt langsam zu mir und gibt mir ein Glas, dabei schaut sie mir nur in die Augen, wie ein Gentleman. 

„Danke…“

„Gerne Clarke. Ist das Wasser warm genug?“ sie hebt eine Hand und will ins Wasser greifen, aber stoppt sich noch.

„Es ist perfekt, danke.“

Sie nickt und streift sich ihren Hut ab, bevor sie sich neben mich an den Tisch setzt und nach ein paar Schriftrollen greift.

„Also, du lernst wie man kämpft?“ ich grinse und streiche über mein Auge, welches leicht geschwollen ist.

„Ja… Gustus sagt ich lerne schnell.“

„Da bin ich mir sicher.“

Ein Lächeln zieht sich in mein Gesicht, als ich zu Lexa schaue erwidert sie das. Während ich entspannt im warmen Wasser liege beobachte ich die Dunkelhaarige, die angespannt und angestrengt mit einer Feder auf dem Pergament schreibt. Wieder sehe ich einen Unterschied zu gestern, es scheint als würde sie jeden Tag müder werden, erschöpfter, ich sehe es ihr leicht an. Meine Wangen werden rot als sie sich zu mir dreht und mich beim Starren erwischt. Sie grinst und legt alles zur Seite, bevor sie sich zu mir dreht. Mein Blick landet wieder nur auf ihrem Körper, ihre aufgeknöpfte Bluse und dieses sexy Kopftuch, ihre Haare… Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass ich Lexa immer nur angezogen gesehen habe. Sie wäscht sich zu Zeiten, wenn ich arbeite und zieht sich um, wenn ich bereits eingeschlafen bin oder noch schlafe.

„Sag mir, was möchtest du wissen, Clarke?“ ich denke ein paar Sekunden nach, denn eine Frage will ich so gerne beantwortet haben.

„Was hat es mit diesem… Fluch auf sich?“ sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich meine, der Legende nach liegt einer auf euch aber… vermutlich ist das nicht wahr?!“

Lexa hält ein paar Sekunden den harten Gesichtsausdruck, bevor sie allerdings leise lacht. Das Geräusch hinterlässt eine Gänsehaut auf meinem Körper, worauf ich mich kurz schüttle.

„Ist das Wasser zu kalt?“

„Nein nein.“ Ich kneife die Augen zu, wieso habe ich meinen Körper nicht im Griff, wenn sie in der Nähe ist? „Alles gut.“

„Ok…“ sie holt tief Luft und spielt mit dem Dolch in ihrem Gürtel. „Es ist die Wahrheit, es liegt ein Fluch auf uns.“ Ich halte den Atem an und schaue weiterhin erwartungsvoll zu ihr. „Du musst nicht viel wissen, aber ich kann dir sagen, dass wir stärker sind als normale Menschen. Und wir haben andere Energiequellen.“

Es ist als würde eine Glühbirne aufgehen, ich denke an die vielen male zurück in denen Octavia am Abend so fertig aussah und morgens nicht mehr. Es muss etwas sein, was Lexa lange nicht mehr zu sich genommen hat, denn sie sieht meiner Meinung nach einfach zu kaputt aus, um wirklich fit zu sein. 

„Wie ist es passiert?“

„Es war ein verfluchter Schatz.“ Sie steht auf und geht zum Schrank, wo sie eine Art Medaillon hervorzieht. „Sobald man etwas von dem Gold aus der Truhe genommen hat, ist man verflucht, sein Leben lang. Welches sehr lang ist.“

„Wow… ok… und jetzt suchst du nach sowas wie einem Gegenmittel?“ Lexa grinst und schmeißt das Stück Gold unachtsam wieder in die Schublade.

„Richtig, nur ist es schwer einen Ort zu finden wo niemand je zuvor war.“ Ich schaue auf die vielen Karten im Raum.

„Aber die Karten helfen dir, oder?“

„Nicht wirklich.“ Lexas Gesichtsausdruck wird härter, mir entgeht auch nicht wie sie sich an ihre Weste greift, genau an die Stelle wo dieses runde Objekt ist.

Ich merke, dass das Wasser um mich herum langsam kalt wird und schaue unsicher zu Lexa. Diese hat gerade ihre Schuhe ausgezogen, es scheint als würde sie nicht mehr rausgehen. Unsicher beiße ich mir auf die Lippe, bis ich ein dunkles, leises Lachen höre.

„Möchtest du raus?“

„Ja, schon gerne…“

„Gut.“

Lexa steht auf und greift wie selbstverständlich nach einem großen Handtuch. Sie stellt sich neben die Badewanne und hält es hoch, während ich sie nur irritiert ansehe. Als ich dann aber bemerke, dass sie durchgehend in eine andere Richtung schaut, stehe ich langsam auf. Ich bin dabei so auf sie fixiert, ob sie nicht doch einen Blick erhascht, was ich komischerweise hoffe, dass ich wegrutsche. Sofort liegen Lexas Arme um mich, nur das Handtuch hält sie davon ab meine nackte Haut zu berühren.

„Vorsicht.“ Flüstert sie.

Unsere Blicke treffen sich, ich kralle mich an ihr fest, während sie mich an der Hüfte stabilisiert. Ich schaue über ihr ganzes Gesicht, bis mein Blick auf ihren vollen Lippen kleben bleibt. Dann spüre ich leichten Druck an meiner Hüfte und wie Lexa mich hochhebt. So sanft und vorsichtig wie nur möglich hebt sie mich über den Rand der Badewanne und setzt mich wieder auf dem Boden ab, es scheint als wäre es für sie gar keine Anstrengung gewesen. Langsam wickelt sie das Handtuch um mich, dabei kommt sie mir so nah, dass ich ihr leichtes Parfüm riechen kann, diesen Duft der einfach Lexa ist. 

„Käpt'n?“

Lexa rollt mit den Augen als sie sich nach hinten lehnt und einen Schritt zurücktritt.

„Ja Anya?“

„Hast du einen Moment?“ Lexa wirft mir noch einen Blick zu, bevor sie nach ihren Schuhen greift.

„Ich komme gleich.“

Nachdem sie ihren Hut aufgesetzt hat kommt sie nochmal zu mir, erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich noch immer regungslos an derselben Stelle stehe. Die Dunkelhaarige greift nach einem zweiten Handtuch, sie legt es mir vorsichtig um meinen Hals und räuspert sich, als sie zurücktritt.

„Für deine Haare. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Nickend schaue ich ihr dabei zu, wie ihre Blicke kurz über meinen bedeckten Körper wandern, bevor sie aus der Tür geht. Es braucht noch ein paar Sekunden bis ich es endlich merke und begreife, dass ich mich zu ihr hingezogen fühle. All die Zeit die wir zusammen verbracht haben, dieses Mysterium Lexa Woods hat meine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Sie ist liebevoll, wenn wir alleine sind, sie kümmert sich um mich und würde mir vermutlich jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Es ist fast als würde sie so fühlen wie ich.


	5. Chapter 5

Dieses Mal bin ich noch wach, als spät in der Nacht die Tür aufgeht. Ich halte sofort den Atem an, als Lexa in den Raum tritt und über den Boden schleicht. Erst als sie am Tisch ankommt und mich sieht, schluckt sie schwer und stellt sich aufrecht hin.

„Du bist noch wach.“

„Ja, konnte nicht schlafen.“ Antworte ich leise und wickle die Decke fester um mich. „Und es ist kalt.“

Lexa nickt, bevor sie ihr Schwert ablegt, dabei ist sie meiner Meinung nach nervöser als sonst, sie schluckt immer wieder schwer. Um ihr mehr Privatsphäre zu geben schließe ich meine Augen. Das hält allerdings nicht lange, ich bin so verdammt neugierig. Langsam öffne ich ein Auge und sehe, dass sie gerade ihre Bluse aufknöpft. Ein durchtrainierter Oberkörper kommt zum Vorscheinen, sofort wird meine Kehle trocken. Sie streift sich die Bluse an, ihre starken Oberarme lassen mich nun endgültig dahinschmelzen. Schnell schließe ich meine Augen wieder, kneife sie fast schon zu, damit ich nicht noch einen Blick wage.

Ich spüre wie sich die Matratze bewegt und weiß somit, dass die Dunkelhaarige nun neben mir liegt. Langsam öffne ich meine Augen, nur um direkt in strahlendes Grün zu sehen.

„Danke.“

„Wofür?“ fragt Lexa irritiert.

„Dass du mir das alles vorhin erzählt hast.“

Ihre Mundwinkel gehen langsam hoch, bis sie mich tatsächlich anlächelt. Sie nickt kurz, bevor sie ihre Augen schließt, ich kann nicht anders als zu hoffen, dass ich bald wieder in dieses schöne Grün schauen kann.

„Komm her.“

„Hm?“

„Dir ist kalt, oder nicht?“

Ich schaue runter und sehe, dass Lexa ihre Decke etwas hochgehoben hat. Langsam rutsche ich näher an sie heran, bis sich unsere Beine berühren. Ich halte den Atem an und lege meinen Kopf vorsichtig auf Lexas Kissen. Beinahe sofort wickelt sie einen Arm um mich und zieht somit die Decke schützend über meinen Körper. Als ihr Arm allerdings auf meiner Hüfte verweilt grinse ich ins Kissen.

„Gute Nacht, Clarke.“

„Gute Nacht Lexa.“

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Der Tag hat gerade begonnen da schieße ich im Bett hoch. Lexas Arm wickelt sich um mich, sie sitzt neben mir als ich mich schweratmend umdrehe.

„Was ist? Stimmt was nicht?“ sie schaut sich um, mir entgeht nicht, dass sie unter das Bett greift, vermutlich ist dort eine Waffe versteckt.

„Nein… nur ein Albtraum… alles gut.“ Bringe ich leise heraus.

Lexa nickt erleichtert und lässt sich wieder auf die Matratze fallen. Erst jetzt bemerke ich wie feucht meine Wangen sind und dass ich wohl geweint habe. Es ist derselbe Traum wie seit Jahren, eine ältere Frau die finster lacht, diese Fahne und ein Schrei. Ich kneife die Augen zu und drehe mich von Lexa weg, damit diese nicht sieht, dass ich meine Tränen nicht stoppen kann.

„Kann ich was tun?“

„Nein.“

Ein paar Minuten später wickelt sich ein Arm um meine Hüfte, ich spüre Lexas warmen, starken Körper gegen meinen Rücken gepresst. Meine Emotionen kann ich nicht mehr zurückhalten, ich fange an zu schluchzen und noch mehr zu weinen, worauf Lexa mich noch näher zu sich zieht und mich beruhigend am Arm streichelt.

Ich weiß nicht mal wie lange ich wieder eingeschlafen bin, aber als ich nun wach werde bin ich alleine im Bett, allerdings ist Lexas Bettdecke noch über mich gelegt, damit ich bloß nicht friere. Ich grinse in mich hinein als ich mich langsam aufsetze, meine Augen brennen und mein Hals ist trocken vom Weinen. Mein Blick landet auf dem Tisch vor mir, wo bereits Wasser in einem Krug steht. Erneut muss ich darüber Lächeln, wie verdammt aufmerksam Lexa ist.

Nachdem ich beinahe den ganzen Krug getrunken habe drehe ich mich um und will im Schrank nach meinen Sachen greifen, da sehe ich plötzlich ein dunkelblaues Kopftuch auf meinem Platz am Tisch liegen. Mein Mund klappt auf und stolpere fast beim Versuch danach zu greifen. Ohne weiter nachzudenken weiß ich, dass es von Lexa ist und dass es für mich ist. Die so gefürchtete Legende Lexa Woods ist verdammt weich, zumindest wenn es um mich geht.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Stolz gehe ich ein paar Minuten später nach unten in die Küche, wo Octavia bereits beschäftigt ist. Als sie mich sieht will sie gerade eine Anweisung geben, aber dann grinst sie breit und zeigt auf das Tuch.

„Gefällt es dir? Lexa hat mich ziemlich damit genervt.“

„Was meinst du?“ frage ich irritiert und greife nach dem Topf, den sie mir reicht.

„Sie hat beinahe jeden auf dem Schiff gefragt welche Farbe dir stehen würde und jeder hat blau gesagt. Dennoch war sie unsicher.“ Ich kann mein Grinsen nicht verstecken, auch wenn ich versuche mich von Octavia wegzudrehen. „Sie ist selten so, weißt du. Für jeden ist sie der harte Kapitän, eine Killerin.“ 

„Wieso sagst du das?“ 

„Weil du das nicht vergessen darfst Clarke. Hör auf sie und vergiss nicht, wo dein Platz ist. Ich weiß du freust dich, dass sie so lieb zu dir ist, aber sie kann auch anders sein.“

„Ist das eine Drohung?“ die Dunkelhaarige lächelt kurz und schüttelt mit dem Kopf. 

„Nein, das ist eine Warnung.“

Gerade als ich ihr sagen will, dass Lexa bei mir wirklich anders ist, hören wir lautes Geschrei von oben. Octavia lässt sofort alles fallen und greift nach ihrem Schwert, während ich mir ein Messer vom Tisch greife.

„Was ist los?“

„Keine Ahnung.“

Wir gehen langsam zur Treppe, wo plötzlich ein uns völlig unbekannter Mann runtergerollt kommt. Irritiert schaue ich wie ihm Blut aus dem Mund läuft, er hat zerrissene Sachen an und sieht aus wie ein Pirat.

„Ich gehe hoch, du bleibst hier.“

„Pf, genau.“

Ich renne Octavia hinterher die Treppe hoch. Oben angekommen ist Chaos, als ich mich umdrehe erkenne ich ein weiteres Schiff neben unserem. Ich meine neben Lexas.

„Versteck dich Clarke!“ mit schnellem Herzschlag schaue ich zu Octavia, die gerade einem der Angreifer ihr Schwert in die Brust jagt.

Es ist alles so durcheinander, dass ich mich erstmal sammeln muss und dann losrenne. Ich kann nicht mal ausmachen wo Lexa ist, höre nur das Geschrei der Seeleute und das Aufeinandertreffen von Schwertern. Oben auf der Treppe angekommen wickelt sich plötzlich etwas um meinen Fuß, wodurch ich die letzte Stufe nicht bekomme und auf den harten Holzboden falle. Als ich mich umdrehe steht dort ein ziemlich großer und definitiv unbekannter Pirat, der mich lüstern ansieht.

„Na liebes, wo willst du denn hin?“

Ich robbe von ihm weg und suche nach etwas um mich zu verteidigen, aber ich habe nur das kleine Messer aus der Küche, was nicht mal spitz genug ist. Gerade als er nach meinem Fuß greift und mich wieder zu sich ziehen will trete ich ihm mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht, er fällt nach hinten, was ich nutze und zur Tür renne, aber ich bin nicht schnell genug. Ich spüre seine Hand in meinen Haaren, bevor er hart zieht und mich nach hinten schleudert. Sein lautes, fieses Lachen lässt ein Schauer über meinen Rücken laufen, während ich ängstlich auf sein langes, blutverschmiertes Schwert schaue. Gerade als er ausholt kollidiert eine Klinge mit seiner. Seine Augen werden weit als er hinter mich schaut, was ich dann auch tue. Dort steht Lexa, mit so viel Feuer und Wut in den Augen, ihr Gesicht blutverschmiert. Sie lässt ihr Schwert hart mit seinem kollidieren, sofort muss er ein paar Schritte zurückgehen durch den Schwung. Lexa braucht nur ein paar Schläge, bis der Pirat entwaffnet ist und sie ihm die Klinge mit voller Wucht in den Bauch rammt.

„Versteck dich Clarke!“ ruft sie mir über die Schulter zu. „Komm erst raus, wenn ich dich hole.“

Schnell reiße ich die Tür auf und verschließe sie hinter mir, bevor ich zum Schrank renne und mich darin verstecke. Ich habe noch nie so am ganzen Körper gezittert, mein Herzschlag beruhigt sich kaum noch. Das Einzige was mich beruhigt ist der Gedanke, dass Lexa da ist um mich zu beschützen, was eine unbekannte Wärme in meinem Körper entstehen lässt.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ 

Als ich Stunden später Schritte im Zimmer höre halte ich den Atem an.

„Clarke?“

Es braucht keine zwei Sekunden bis ich den Schrank öffne und Lexa direkt in die Arme springe, welche noch schnell ihr Schwert zur Seite dreht. Direkt wickelt sich auch ihr Arm um mich, sie hält mich schützend und flüstert immer wieder, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Erst als ich mich von ihr löse streicht sie mir sanft über die Wange.

„Alles in Ordnung? Er hat dir nicht wehgetan, oder?“

„Nein.“ Bringe ich leise heraus, meine Stimme bricht schon bei dem einen Wort.

Wieder vergehen ein paar Minuten, bis ich mich voll gesammelt habe und Lexa jede einzelne Träne von meinem Gesicht gewischt hat. 

„Komm, wir müssen noch was erledigen.“

Ich folge ihr aus dem Zimmer und sehe, dass das andere Schiff nicht mehr da ist. Direkt sehe ich auch, dass viele Leute der anderen Besatzung noch auf unserem Schiff sind, mit gefesselten Händen. Lexa führt mich zur Reling und dreht sich dann zum Rest der Crew, ich sehe auch Octavia und Raven, letztere hat einen Cut an der Stirn, sofort gehe ich zu ihr und drücke ein Tuch auf die Stelle. Als sie mich wegdrücken will rolle ich mit den Augen.

„Sei nicht so stur.“ Ich höre Octavia lachen, worauf Raven nickt und es zulässt, dass ich mich um die Wunde kümmere.

Als ich wieder zu Lexa schaue zieht diese gerade den Ersten der rund 10 Gefangenen an sich heran. Kurz darauf fährt Anya eine Art Balken über die Reling, ich kenne diesen Brauch, dass Piraten Leute einfach gefesselt über Bord werfen als Bestrafung. Der erste Pirat läuft langsam über den Balken, ich schaue genauso gespannt zu wie alle anderen. 

„Spring, du Ratte!“ ruft Anya und schlägt auf das Brett, sodass er das Gleichgewicht verliert und ins Wasser fällt.

Ich drehe mich um und sehe, dass das Schiff der Crew weiter weg am Horizont zu sehen ist. Lexa will sie nicht zwingend damit umbringen, sie will uns nur Zeit verschaffen wegzukommen. Einer nach dem Anderen springt ins kalte Wasser, bis eine Frau plötzlich auf dem Balken steht.

„Eine Sekunde.“ Höre ich Raven neben mir. „Du wirst das T-Shirt nicht mehr brauchen, oder?“

Man hört viele der Crew lachen und pfeifen, vor allem die Männer. Die Frau schnauft und da sie die Einzige ist die ihre Hände nicht verbunden hat, zieht sie sich das T-Shirt aus und wirft es wütend in die Menge. Mein Mund klappt auf, denn das ist nun wirklich barbarisch. Mein Blick landet auf Lexa, welche erst ein Grinsen im Gesicht hat, aber als sie meinen Blick bemerkt verschwindet dieses und sie räuspert sich. Sie zieht den Männern das T-Shirt aus der Hand, welche das ohne sich zu wehren zulassen.

„Los, spring.“

Ich beobachte wie sie zum Rand des Schiffes geht und das T-Shirt ins Wasser wirft, damit die Frau es sich wiederholen kann. Hinter mir höre ich Raven die ein leises ‚hängt sowas von am Haken‘ von sich gibt und dafür einen bösen Blick von Lexa bekommt.

Als sich alles langsam auflöst verschwindet Lexa wieder zum Steuer und lässt die Segel öffnen, damit wir schneller sind. Ich beobachte wie einige der Männer sich um die Taue kümmern und versuche mir die Knoten zu merken. Mitten in meine Gedanken taucht Raven neben mir auf, sie hat einen genervten Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt. Mein Blick gleitet zu Octavia, die ihre Freundin mit einem harten Blick fixiert hat und ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Holzboden des Schiffes tippt.

„Also Clarke ich wollte dir sagen, dass es mir leid tut wie ich mit dir umgegangen bin.“ Sie schluckt schwer, aber ihre Augen werden weicher. „Ich war ziemlich hart, weil ich dachte du könntest eine Gefahr für Lexa sein, aber das bist du nicht.“

„Nein, ich würde ihr nichts tun. Und danke, Entschuldigung angenommen.“

Raven nickt noch, bevor sie sich zu ihrer Freundin dreht und diese zufrieden grinst. Auch ich lächle über diese Situation, bis ich zu ein paar der Verwundeten gehe und mich um sie kümmern will.

„Das heilt von alleine.“ Höre ich einen sagen.

„Wie das?“

Einer der Männer, ich weiß, dass er Nathan heißt, kommt zu mir und legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Er kommt mir näher, sodass nur ich ihn verstehen kann.

„Das ist Sache des Kapitäns zu erzählen, aber mach dir keine Sorgen um uns.“

Etwas irritiert nicke ich und schenke ihm noch ein Lächeln dafür, dass er so lieb war. Langsam gehe ich zur Treppe des Schiffes und beobachte Lexa, wie sie am Steuer steht und angespannt über das Wasser schaut. Was würde ich dafür geben alles über ihr Geheimnis zu erfahren.


	6. Chapter 6

Nun sind ein paar weitere Tage vergangen, in denen ich Lexa endlich näher kennengelernt habe. Nach dem Angriff und der Gefahr der ich ausgesetzt war scheint es, als würde sie sich mir komplett öffnen wollen. Wenn wir essen beginnt sie von alleine Gespräche, fragt mich vieles über meine Kindheit und Tortuga. Auch ich habe viel gefragt und Antworten bekommen, aber alles zum Thema Fluch hat sie abgeblockt. Mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass die Wunden einiger aus der Crew wirklich schnell weg waren, kaum noch zu sehen, wie eine Wunderheilung. Die Wunde an Lexas Wange hingegen nicht, sie wirkt auch inzwischen fast schon krank, ihre Stimme ist rau und kratzig, sie isst nicht viel und ihre Haare scheinen an Glanz zu verlieren. Aber auch jede Frage dazu hat sie abgeblockt.

„Du musst es ihr bald sagen!“ 

Ich bleibe in der Tür stehen, aus der ich gerade aufs Schiff gehen wollte. Durch den Spalt kann ich Lexas Rücken sehen und Anya, die vor ihr steht und sie eindringlich ansieht.

„Die Zeit wird kommen Anya, bleib ruhig.“

„Ruhig?? Guck dich an. Du bist am Ende Lexa und das lasse ich nicht zu.“

„Anya! Reiß dich zusammen.“ Langsam entferne ich mich wieder von der Tür, gerade als ich Anya noch ein letztes Mal etwas sagen höre.

„Sonst musst du dir jemand anderen suchen. Ich riskiere nicht, dass dir etwas passiert, weil sie dich nicht-“

„Genug Anya! Ich weiß es.“

Als ich Schritte höre verschwinde ich schnell von der Tür und lasse mich aufs Bett fallen. Lexa betritt langsam den Raum und sieht mich liebevoll an, bevor sie allerdings zu der kleinen Feuerstelle am Ende des Raumes geht.

„Bist du erschöpft?“ ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch bis ich realisiere, dass ich auf dem Bett liege.

Ich strecke mich und schaue zu der Dunkelhaarigen, die eine kleine Eisenstange ins Feuer legt. Als ich mich gerade aufsetze um zu sehen was es ist, steht Lexa auf und mir somit im Weg. Sie sieht mich erwartungsvoll an, dabei legt sie ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite, was so verdammt süß aussieht.

„Oh ehm, ja, ein bisschen erschöpft.“

Lexa nickt zufrieden, bevor sie ihre Weste auszieht und die Ärmel ihrer lockeren Bluse hochkrempelt. Seit sie sich das erste Mal vor mir umgezogen hat ist sie lockerer was das angeht, sie läuft auch mal nur im BH durch das Zimmer, wo ich mich jedes Mal bemühen muss, nicht erregt zu werden. Was aber nicht klappt, nie.

Die Dunkelhaarige geht langsam zu einer Schublade und zieht ein paar Tücher hervor, bevor sie sich wieder zu mir dreht. Ihre Blicke wandern über meinen Körper, was ich genau sehe. Als sie das dann bemerkt, läuft sie leicht rot an und widmet sich den Tüchern in ihrer Hand.

„Kommst du bitte her?“

Vorsichtig stehe ich auf und setze mich neben sie. Lexa hat auch eine Schüssel Wasser dort stehen, ich bin völlig ahnungslos, was sie jetzt vorhat. Es braucht ein paar Sekunden bis sie sich räuspert und die Courage entwickelt, mir in die Augen zu sehen. Ich muss mich kneifen um nicht in ihren Augen zu versinken und vielleicht zu verpassen, was sie sagt.

„Du weißt jedes Mitglied der Crew hat eine Brandmarke.“ Mein Mund klappt auf, aber ich schließe ihn schnell wieder. Will sie mir auch so eine Markierung geben? „Es ist ein Symbol, dass ein Pirat sich mir hingibt, mir unterordnet und mich ihn im Gegenzug beschützen lässt. Mit diesem Symbol gehört man endgültig dazu, es ist auch ein Beweis der Treue.“

Mein Atem bleibt mir im Hals stecken, ich realisiere, dass Lexa mich wirklich brandmarken will. Immer wieder schaue ich zu ihr und zu der kleinen Stange, die im Feuer liegt.

„Ich bin kein Pirat.“ Flüstere ich unsicher heraus.

„Es ist gleichzeitig auch ein Schutz für dich.“ Sagt sie dann direkter und mit fester Stimme. „Keiner würde es wagen dich anzufassen oder anzugreifen, er wüsste, dass er es dann mit mir zu tun kriegen würde.“

„Also tust du das auch für mich?“ frage ich verwundert und mit mehr Sarkasmus, als geplant.

„Ja Clarke, ich will dich damit auch beschützen. Glaube mir.“

Es braucht eine Zeit, bis das völlig in meinem Gehirn ankommt. Allerdings kann ich nur Gutes dabei fühlen, ich vertraue Lexa und fühle mich bereits nach kurzer Zeit wie ein Teil der Crew. Auch viele von den Männern, unter anderem Jasper, Monty und Nathan spielen oft mit mir Spiele, in denen ich sie dann überraschend oft schlage. Gustus bringt mir viel bei und Octavia und Raven sind für mich da, es ist fast schon als wäre ich Teil der Crew.

„Ok.“

Lexa nickt und atmet tief durch, bevor sie nach einem Tuch greift und es in das klare Wasser tunkt. Ich will schon den Ärmel meines Oberteils hochziehen, da höre ich ihre dunkle Stimme.

„Mach bitte deine Haare nach hinten.“

Irritiert folge ich der Anweisung, bis Lexa sich nach vorne lehnt und vorsichtig mit dem Tuch über meinen Hals fährt. Meine Frage bleibt mir im Hals stecken, als sie sich nach vorne lehnt und mir so unglaublich nah ist. Als sie dann aber aufsteht und nach dem Eisen greift, muss ich schwer schlucken.

„Alle haben es am Handgelenk.“ Sie beachtet mich gar nicht und schaut skeptisch auf das Eisen.

„Es wird brennen, aber ich kühle es sofort mit meinem Dolch, er liegt in Eiswasser.“

„Wieso am Hals Lexa?“

„Es müsste nach zwei Tagen schon wieder gut sein.“

„Lexa!“ sie schaut zu mir, mein Herz schlägt immer schneller. „Wieso am Hals?“

„Vertraust du mir, Clarke?“ ich nicke, denn es ist so.

Langsam kommt Lexa zu mir und setzt sich wieder neben mich. Sie hält mir ein weiteres Tuch hin, welches zu einem Knoten zusammengebunden ist.

„Nimm es in den Mund.“ Ich folge auch der Anweisung, mein Herz schlägt inzwischen übertrieben schnell in meiner Brust.

Lexa sieht mich eindringlich an und bewegt sich erst, als ich nicke. Ich kneife meine Augen zu, sie atmet nochmal schwer durch, dann berührt das Eisen meine Haut. Aus Reflex will ich meinen Kopf wegziehen, aber Lexas Arm hat sich irgendwann um mich gewickelt, sie hält mich fest, sodass ich mich keinen Zentimeter bewegen kann. Ich merke erst, dass ich angefangen habe zu schreien, als Lexa mich beruhigend streichelt.

„Das war’s schon.“

Sie zieht das heiße Eisen von meiner Haut und drückt sofort ein Tuch drauf und dann die kalte Klinge des Dolches. Schweiß tropft mir von der Stirn als sie mir das Stück Stoff aus dem Mund nimmt. Automatisch lehne ich meinen Kopf an ihre Schulter und atme immer wieder tief durch, der Schmerz war wirklich kaum auszuhalten, aber jetzt wo es kalt ist geht es. 

Nach ein paar Minuten nimmt Lexa das Tuch runter und tauscht es aus, bevor sie es festklebt und mich in den Arm nimmt. Jetzt brennt es wieder mehr, aber es ist auszuhalten. Als ich mich von ihr löse und in den Spiegel schaue sehe ich es genauer. Die Stelle ist genau unter meinem Ohr am Hals, eine Stelle die man gut sehen kann.

„Danke Clarke, dass du mir vertraust.“ Ich nicke und atme ein paar Mal tief durch, damit mein Herz sich endgültig beruhigt. „Du solltest dich hinlegen, für deinen Körper war das eine Tortur. Wenn etwas ist, sag mir bitte Bescheid, oder Anya, in Ordnung?“

„Ja…“ antworte ich, während mir schon die Augen zufallen.

Nur noch halb bekomme ich mit wie Lexa mich zum Bett trägt und mir meine Schuhe und Hose auszieht. Als ich ihren Duft überall auf dem Kissen wahrnehme grinse ich und ziehe es an mich heran. Ich könnte schwören ein kichern gehört zu haben, oder mein Gehirn spielt mir inzwischen Streiche.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ 

„Bist du sicher, dass sie das mag?“ ich schaue irritiert auf den Teller vor mir.

„Glaub mir, Lexas Geschmack ist manchmal komisch.“

Ich nicke und greife noch nach meinem Teller, bevor ich an der Crew vorbeigehe.

„Clarke! Heute Abend wieder Kniffeln?“

„Oh hast du noch nicht genug Jasper?!“ erwidere ich lachend. „Du verlierst wirklich jedes Mal!“

Man hört ein paar der Männer lachen und wie Octavia dem Ganzen laut zustimmt. Grinsend gehe ich über den glatten Holzboden, inzwischen habe ich mich an das alles gewöhnt und bin sicherer auf den Beinen. An unserem Zimmer angekommen hält Anya mir die Tür auf, sie lächelt mich sogar kurz an als sie auf die Teller schaut. Lexa sitzt mal wieder konzentriert am Tisch und geht mit einem Zirkel ein paar Routen ab, als sie mich wahrnimmt lächelt sie.

„Essen?“

„Oh ja, bitte!“

Grinsend stelle ich den Teller vor ihr ab, ihre Augen leuchten und sie stürzt sich förmlich auf das Essen. 

„Käse und Marmelade? Wie geht das?“

„Was denn? Es ist lecker.“ Verteidigt sie sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln, sofort grinse ich.

„Was auch immer du sagst.“ Lexa rollt mit den Augen, aber als sie mich grinsen sieht erwidert sie das.

„Wie war dein Tag?“

„Ganz in Ordnung. Ich war in der Küche, in der Pause habe ich mit Gustus trainiert und heute Abend spielen wir wieder.“

„Mmmm… wer ist wir?“ ihre Stimme klingt plötzlich dunkler.

„Ehm, Jasper und so, glaube Octavia und Raven auch.“

„Ah… magst du Jasper?“ mein Kopf schießt hoch, ich schaue sie irritiert an. „Ich meine, die Crew. Oder stört dich jemand?“

„Nein alles ist gut.“ Ich grinse etwas über ihre offensichtliche Eifersucht. „Keine Angst Lexa, dich mag ich am liebsten.“ Sie rollt dramatisch mit den Augen.

„Was auch immer du sagst.“


	7. Chapter 7

„Ich habe recht behalten, oder?“ ich schnaufe darüber, dass Lexa mal wieder recht haben will, dann noch dieses arrogante Grinsen.

„Ja Lexa, ich spüre keinen Schmerz mehr nach zwei Tagen, du hattest recht.“

Sie grinst zufrieden, greift nach ihrem Tuch und macht es sich um, während ich meine Haare Bürste und darüber grinse, wie angestrengt die Dunkelhaarige wieder aussieht. Mitten in diesem Moment fliegt die Tür auf und Anya schaut uns unsicher an, was schon mal kein gutes Zeichen ist. 

„Käpt'n, komm schnell. Wir haben ein Problem.“

Unaufgefordert folge ich Lexa zur Tür, welche dann stumpf stehen bleibt, wodurch ich gegen ihren Rücken renne. Ich versuche an ihr vorbeizuschauen, aber Lexa schließt die Tür wieder und drückt mich an meiner Schulter zurück ins Zimmer. Wieso kriege ich davon nun schon wieder schmutzige Gedanken? Es ist bestimmt was Ernstes ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen. 

„Clarke, du musst mir was versprechen, bleib hier drin.“ Erklärt sie und sieht mich eindringlich an. „Das da draußen ist ein Schiff der Regierung, sie greifen uns nicht an, weil wir ein Abkommen mit ihnen haben. Also bitte versprich es mir, bleib hier drin.“

„Wieso?“

„Vertrau mir.“ Ich nicke langsam und gehe einen Schritt zurück

„Ok, versprochen.“

Sofort ist Lexa aus der Tür verschwunden, während ich mich gelangweilt auf den Stuhl fallenlasse. Seit Tagen haben wir keine anderen Menschen mehr getroffen. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe als ich langsam zur Tür gehe und durch den kleinen Schlitz schaue. Lexa steht umgeben von Anya, Gustus und Raven stolz und aufrecht vor einem Mann, der eine Marine Uniform trägt. Die beiden begrüßen sich kurz, bevor der Mann sich umschaut. Er kommt mir ziemlich bekannt vor, also überwiegt die Neugier als ich die Tür etwas weiter aufschiebe. Dies hinterlässt allerdings ein lautes Geräusch, was den Mann zu mir schauen lässt, verdammt.

„Du hast ein neues Crewmitglied?“ ich kneife die Augen zu als ich sehe, wie Lexa schwer durchatmet und sich zurückhalten muss, nicht auf jemanden loszugehen.

„Das geht dich nichts an Kane.“

„Doch geht es, wir haben ein Abkommen. Sie soll rauskommen.“

Als niemand was sagt schiebe ich langsam die Tür auf. Auf mir liegen ungefähr 100 Augenpaare, was mich ziemlich nervös macht. Ich gehe dennoch aufrecht die Treppe herunter, wo Octavia sofort an meiner Seite ist, eine Hand auf dem Griff ihres Schwertes. Kane mustert mich und kommt auf mich zu, aber sofort steht Lexa vor ihm und blockiert seinen Weg.

„Du hast sie gesehen, das reicht.“

Kane macht den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, aber dann landet sein Blick auf meinem Hals. Ich sehe sein breites Grinsen, auch das vieler Marineoffiziere auf dem Schiff neben uns. Schnell schiebe ich meine Haare über die Brandmarke, dabei sehe ich wie unheimlich angespannt Lexa ist, dass sie schwer atmet und ebenfalls eine Hand an ihrem Schwert hat.

„Gut, wir gehen. Ich habe genug gesehen.“

„Wir haben einen Deal Kane!“ ruft Lexa laut und böse, worauf einige um mich herum zusammenzucken.

„Und ich halte mich daran Woods, keine Sorge.“

Erst als das Schiff der Marine weiter weg ist landet Lexas Blick auf mir. Sie zeigt auf die Tür zu unserem Zimmer, wohin ich ihr unsicher folge. Oben angekommen spüre ich sofort eine Hand an meinem Oberkörper, Lexa drückt mich nach hinten bis mein Rücken an die Wand knallt.

„Was zum Teufel hast du dir gedacht?“ spuckt sie aus und sieht mich so wütend an wie noch nie.

„Ich wollte nur mal was Neues sehen!“ antworte ich ebenfalls wütend und drücke sie von mir weg. „Das ist kein Verbrechen soweit ich weiß!“

„Du weißt nicht was du da gerade gemacht hast Clarke! Er hat dein Symbol gesehen!“

„Jeder hat so eins!“

„Nicht am Hals!“

Nach dieser Aussage ist es ruhig, Lexas Wut schlägt in Fassungslosigkeit und sogar etwas wie Angst um. Sie fasst sich an den Nacken und fährt immer wieder mit ihrer Hand durch ihre Haare, dabei läuft sie aufgeregt durchs Zimmer. Ich denke an all das zurück was sie mir erzählt hat, was der Grund für das hier sein kann. Als ich dann an Octavia und Raven denke wird es mir klar, so klar, dass mein Mund aufklappt.

„Es ist Sex.“ Lexa bleibt sofort stillstehen, sie schaut mich ausdruckslos an. „Die Energiequelle die ihr braucht. Es ist Liebe, einem Menschen nahe sein, Sex.“

Es braucht ein paar Sekunden, bis die Dunkelhaarige tief durchatmet und sich aufs Bett setzt. Ich starre sie weiterhin an, will endlich eine Erklärung für alles.

„Du hast recht.“ Sie lacht leise. „So bizarr und idiotisch wie das klingen mag, aber es ist so. Durch den Fluch sind wir unsterblich, aber wir können an Stärke und Energie verlieren, wenn wir diese Nähe nicht haben. Oder wie du sagst, Sex…“

Mir klappt ein weiteres Mal der Mund auf, als mir erneut etwas klar wird. Vor Schreck und Wut gleichzeitig werfe ich den Krug der neben mir steht an die Wand gegenüber, dabei verfehle ich Lexa nur knapp, die aber sowieso hätte ausweichen können.

„Ich bin dafür da, oder? Deshalb habe ich die Markierung am Hals wie niemand anders! Du hast mich hier behalten damit ich es dir regelmäßig besorge!“

Als ich sehe wie schuldig Lexa nun guckt, ihr Blick auf den Boden gerichtet und voller Scham, beruhige ich mich automatisch etwas. Sie schluckt schwer und greift an das Tuch auf ihrem Kopf, sie zieht es langsam runter und wuschelt sich durch die Haare.

„Kurz nachdem wir verflucht wurden ging es uns allen nicht gut. Einigen besser als Anderen, es hat Tage gedauert bis wir darauf gekommen sind.“ Sie stoppt und holt tief Luft, noch immer trifft sie meinen Blick nicht. „Es ist unterschiedlich wie oft man es braucht, jeden Tag oder nur alle paar Tage, aber dann verlieren wir Kraft, Energie, die Fähigkeit schnell zu heilen. Dazu kommt es auf die Bindung mit der Person an, wenn man sich liebt hält es länger, wenn man die Person kaum kennt vielleicht nur ein paar Stunden. Der Fluch ist, dass man nicht überlebt, wenn man alleine ist, man braucht die Liebe einer anderen Person um zu überleben.“

Ich blinzle ein paar Mal als mir übel wird, sofort lasse ich mich auf einen Stuhl fallen und schaue weiterhin zu Lexa. Es ist einfach nicht zu glauben, dass sie mich so belogen hat, wie oft habe ich sie danach gefragt. Noch bevor ich mich in das Problem hineinsteigern kann höre ich sie erneut sprechen.

„Vor Jahren habe ich eine Frau kennengelernt, Costia. Sie hatte nichts da wo sie herkam, also habe ich ihr angeboten mit auf mein Schiff zu kommen… wenn sie regelmäßig mit mir schläft. Mir die Liebe gibt die ich brauche. Das hat sie auch, bis zu diesem Überfall.“ Lexa schluckt schwer, ich kämpfe damit nicht zu ihr zu gehen und sie in den Arm zu nehmen. „Die Ice Nation hat uns überfallen, Piraten aus dem Norden. Sie haben sie mitgenommen, gefoltert und getötet, weil sie mein Mal getragen hat…“

„Am Hals…“ Vervollständige ich leise.

„Genau. Es heißt, dass du etwas ganz Besonderes bist und unter meinem persönlichen Schutz stehst.“

„Deshalb bist du so schwach… und deshalb hat Anya das gesagt… oh Gott.“

Mir wird nun klar, dass das wahre Problem nicht ist, dass Lexa mich belogen hat, sondern dass sie schwach ist, verwundbar. Octavia hat mir schon erzählt, dass sie unsterblich sind, also habe ich diesen Schock schon überwunden. Aber dafür verantwortlich zu sein, dass ihr etwas passieren könnte, mit dem Gedanken kann ich nicht umgehen.

„Keine Angst Clarke, ich würde dich niemals zu etwas zwingen.“ Lexa steht langsam auf und zieht sich ihr Tuch wieder auf. „Ich hole mir das woanders, bis du soweit bist.“

Ich fühle nur eines in diesem Moment: brennende Eifersucht. Schnell springe ich auf und stelle mich ihr in den Weg. Lexa zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und setzt ihren bösen Blick auf, was mich allerdings kalt lässt.

„Das wirst du nicht!“

„Wie bitte?“

„Ich sagte, das wirst du nicht.“ Langsam mache ich einen festen Schritt auf sie zu, noch einen.

„Clarke, das ist verrückt, ich brauche…“ sie verstummt als sie in meine Augen blickt und wohl meinen inneren Kampf sieht. „Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, du oder jemand anders. Und ich würde dich niemals dazu drängen.“

„Herr Gott Lexa!“ wütend ziehe ich sie am Kragen an mich heran. „Nimm die erste Möglichkeit!“

Ich lasse ihr gar keine Zeit zu antworten, als ich das mache wonach ich mich schon so lange gesehnt habe. Meine Lippen kollidieren mit ihren in einem heißen, wilden Kuss. Dabei drücke ich sie nach hinten bis zum Bett und schubse sie auf die Matratze. Lexa scheint so geschockt davon, dass sie es ohne sich zu wehren zulässt, sie akzeptiert meine Dominanz. Eine meiner Hände wandert zu ihrer Hose, ich öffne sie vorsichtig, worauf Lexa den Atem anhält. Ich küsse sie weiter, will mich gar nicht mehr von ihr lösen. Schmetterlinge fliegen in meinem Bauch, ich bin nicht mal sicher ob ich noch wütend bin, alles scheint in diesem Moment in Ordnung. Langsam schiebe ich meine Hand in ihre Hose, worauf Lexa nun allerdings wach wird. Sie drückt mich nach hinten und hält meine Hand fest.

„Clarke bitte, du musst nicht.“

„Ich weiß Lexa. Vertraust du mir?“ sie nickt zaghaft. „Gut, dann sei still.“

Meine Hand fährt ohne Vorwarnung in ihre Boyshorts, ich beobachte wie Lexas Augen zufallen und sie sich auf die Lippe beißt. Grinsend darüber, dass ich so eine Macht über sie habe in diesem Moment, lehne ich mich nach vorne und küsse ihre weiche Haut. Als meine Hand dann mit ihrer feuchten Mitte in Berührung kommt stöhnen wir beide, sie ist schon ziemlich feucht, es fühlt sich so gut und richtig an. Langsam ziehe ich Kreise über ihren Kitzler, worauf Lexa sich in meine Hüfte krallt und sich mir entgegendrückt. Erst als ich auch einen Finger in sie schiebe stöhnt sie, so heiß und erotisch, dass ich meine Augen zukneifen muss, um nun nicht selbst alleine davon zu kommen. Ich werde schneller in meinen Bewegungen, bis Lexa mich fest an sich heranzieht und ihr Körper sich anspannt. Es braucht noch eine harte Berührung mit ihrem Kitzler, bevor sie einmal laut stöhnt und sie mir immer wieder ihr Becken entgegendrückt. Ich küsse sie weiter am Hals, bis sie sich ein paar Minuten später beruhigt hat. Langsam löse ich mich von ihr, sofort sehe ich den Unterschied, Lexas Haare glänzen wieder, sie sieht fit aus, nicht mehr so blass wie vorher.

„Wow…“

„Siehst du, ich habe dir die Wahrheit gesagt. Dieses Mal.“

Langsam ziehe ich meine Hand aus ihrer Hose, worauf Lexa sie schließt und schnell aufsteht. Ich lecke mir über die Lippen als ich auf meine glänzenden Finger schaue und spiele mit dem Gedanken sie abzulecken, gerade als Lexa ein Tuch darum wickelt. Sie sieht so wunderschön aus, ihre Wangen leicht rot und ihre Augen noch immer dunkler als normal. Sie entfernt sich von mir und räuspert sich, wir beide wissen nicht was wir sagen sollen.

„Also ich sollte… raus.“ Sie greift nach ihrem Hut und geht zur Tür. „Danke Clarke.“ Ich nicke noch, bevor sie die Tür schließt und ich alleine bin in der Stille.


	8. Chapter 8

„Komisch ist gar kein Begriff!“ ich lasse meinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen, während Raven und Octavia mich nur angrinsen. „Sie redet kaum mit mir, meidet mich. Als hätte ich ihr was getan.“

„Es ist doch schon mal gut, dass sie so ehrlich war.“ Versucht Octavia mich dann zu beruhigen.

„Mmmm, und so laut. Aua! Fuck O.“ ich grinse, weil Octavia ihre Freundin gerade offensichtlich unter dem Tisch getreten hat.

„Die Frage ist doch eigentlich, warum stört es dich so?“

„Dass sie gelogen hat?! Weil sie gelogen hat!“ ich schnaufe und nehme einen großen Schluck Wein.

„Oder, dass es gerade Lexa war, die gelogen hat?“

„Spuck es aus Octavia, was willst du nun genau hören?“

Ich lehne mich zurück und an die Reling, während ich die beiden Dunkelhaarigen vor mir beobachte, die Arm in Arm aneinander lehnen. Es ist ein ruhiger Abend auf dem Schiff, die Wellen klatschen leise gegen das Schiff und geben einem eine innere Ruhe, die ich aber bisher nicht aufnehmen kann. Mein Blick gleitet an den beiden vorbei und zu Lexa, die mit ein paar Kerzen zusammen mit Anya auf der Treppe des Hecks sitzt. Um sie herum sind ein paar Männer der Crew, die Truppe scheint auch sichtlich Spaß zu haben.

„Ich meine, hast du Gefühle für sie?“ reißt Octavia mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Sie tut viel für dich, behandelt dich gut, und ehrlich, sie ist heiß.“ Irritiert schaue ich zu Raven, die aber nur zustimmend nickt.

„Ich… ich weiß es nicht, ok? Sie ist etwas Besonderes…“

„Aber?“

„Aber ich nicht.“ Es verlässt meine Lippen bevor ich darüber nachdenken kann.

„Clarke-“

„Nein, schon gut. Ich will nicht weiter darüber reden.“

„Sie mag dich sehr, weißt du,“ Mein Blick trifft Ravens, welche sich nun mal ernsthaft einmischt. „Das sehe ich ihr an. Dass sie sich dir so öffnet ist gut. Und dass sie sich jetzt so verhält normal, sie hat meiner Meinung nach das Gefühl dich benutzt zu haben. Das hatte sie bei Costia auch am Anfang.“

„Also… sollte ich mit ihr reden?“

„Solltest du.“ Antworten beide gleichzeitig, worauf ich grinsen muss.

„Gut, morgen ist Zeit dafür. Jetzt wird gespielt und getrunken.“

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ 

Das Erste was ich spüre sind unheimliche Kopfschmerzen. Dann der Geruch von Lavendel und das Tropfen von Wasser. Ich öffne ein Auge, mein Atem stockt und meine Kopfschmerzen verschwinden für einen Moment, als ich Lexa in der Badewanne liegen sehe, völlig entspannt und mit geschlossenen Augen. Langsam setze ich mich auf, was einen lauten Knall nach sich zieht. Geschockt schaue ich auf den Boden wo nun ein zerbrochener Krug liegt.

„Du wolltest ihn gestern unbedingt mit ins Bett nehmen.“ Wieder schrecke ich hoch, als ich Lexas Stimme höre. „Hast gesagt du willst lieber mit ihm kuscheln als mit mir.“

„Oh Gott.“ Ich schlage mir eine Hand vor die Stirn, das war wirklich zu viel Wein gestern. „Es tut mir leid Lexa.“

„Schon gut.“

Als ich Bewegung wahrnehme schaue ich wieder zu Lexa, welche gerade aufsteht, ihr nackter Rücken zu mir gedreht. Mein Mund klappt auf, mein noch angetrunkenes Gehirn will mich dazu bringen zu ihr zu gehen und sie überall zu küssen.

„Nein nicht gut.“ Bringe ich mit trockener Kehle heraus. „Ich hätte nicht so viel trinken sollen.“

„Es war irgendwie süß.“

Lexa wandert umher bis sie sich angezogen hat, die ganze Zeit habe ich weggeschaut um ihr zumindest ein bisschen Privatsphäre zu geben. Meine Kehle ist irgendwann so trocken, dass ich aufstehen und mir Wasser holen will, da hält Lexa mir bereits einen Krug hin.

„Danke…“ sie lächelt kurz, aber dreht sich dann wieder weg.

„Ich denke wir sollten reden, Clarke.“ Ich kneife die Augen zu, denn eigentlich bin ich nicht in der Lage nun klar zu denken. „Als du die Tage… war das nur, weil ich dir alles erzählt habe und du dachtest, du musst es tun?“

Ich öffne meine Augen wieder und schaue zu Lexa, sie steht nur in enger, brauner Hose und weißem T-Shirt vor mir, ihr Kopftuch in der Hand und mit einem unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck. Immer wieder will ich etwas sagen, aber ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Nach ein paar Sekunden nickt Lexa, ich kann sehen, dass ihr Gesicht fällt, auch wenn sie das nicht zeigen möchte.

„In ein paar Stunden erreichen wir Tortuga. Es freut dich vielleicht zu hören, dass wir dann wieder auf dem Festland sind. Es steht dir allerdings nicht frei zu gehen.“

„Ich weiß.“ Antworte ich schnell, damit Lexa nicht noch nervöser wird. „Ich will hierbleiben, das meinte ich ernst.“

„Aber?“

„Können wir… ein anderes Mal darüber reden? Ich bin wirklich fertig.“ Lexa beißt die Zähne zusammen um nichts zu sagen und nickt.

„Gut, bis gleich Clarke.“

Als sie aus dem Zimmer ist falle ich sofort zurück auf die Matratze. Es wird viel Wasser und sehr viel von Octavias Suppe brauchen bis ich wieder fit bin. Verdammter Wein und verdammte verwirrende Gefühle.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ 

Das Schiff steuert langsam auf den Hafen zu, mein Blick ist dabei fast durchgehend auf Lexa gerichtet, welche mit dem Steuer so sanft umgeht, dass ich mich frage, was sie wohl noch so mit ihren Händen draufhat. Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und atme tief durch, wahrscheinlich bin ich noch immer angetrunken. 

Ein Teil der Crew bleibt auf dem Schiff, sollte es zu dem Versuch kommen es zu stehlen. Als meine Füße nach langer Zeit wieder festen Boden berühren atme ich erleichtert durch. Nun merke ich auch, wie sehr mir das wirklich gefehlt hat. Ich bin noch keine zwei Meter gelaufen da ist Lexa an meiner Seite, eine Hand an ihrem Schwert und einen starren Blick geradeaus. Ich würde mit den Augen rollen, wenn die Situation zumindest ein bisschen entspannter wäre. 

Obwohl es gerade Mal mittags ist sind hier schon wieder alle betrunken. Ich werde etwas nervös als wir natürlich genau in Titus Kneipe gehen. Trotz aller Spannungen zwischen uns scheint Lexa das zu bemerken, denn sie greift mir vorsichtig an den Rücken und nickt mir zu, als Frage ob es in Ordnung ist. Ich nicke ebenfalls, worauf sie mir die Tür aufhält und mir der allzu gut bekannte Geruch von Alkohol entgegenfliegt. 

„Home sweet home.“ Flüstere ich heraus und schaue mich aufmerksam nach dem Inhaber um.

„Wir haben ein paar Dinge zu klären, geschäftlich.“ Ich schrecke hoch, als Lexas Stimme nah neben mir ist, ehrlich gesagt genau an meinem Ohr. „Ich möchte, dass du an meiner Seite bleibst, ok?“

„Klar.“ Antworte ich kurz und folge ihr zu einem Tisch in der Ecke.

Viele drehen sich um und schenken Lexa und der Crew respektvolle Blicke. Als einige auf meinen Hals schauen beginnt das Flüstern, was mich leicht unsicher macht. Am Tisch angekommen rückt Lexa mir sogar den Stuhl zurecht, bevor sie bei einer für mich unbekannter Kellnerin ein paar Bier und Rum bestellt. Die Kellnerin zwinkert mir noch unauffällig zu als sie weggeht, was ich für eine Halluzination halte.

„Für dich nichts?“ fragt Lexa und sieht mich duellierend an, fast schon als würde sie mir vorwerfen, gestern so viel getrunken zu haben.

„Doch, ich nehme einen Rum.“ Sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Bist du sicher?“

„Ja Lexa.“

Und es war ein Fehler. Schon ein paar Schlücke später hat der Alkohol wieder voll eingesetzt. Raven und Octavia sind auf dem Schiff geblieben, weil sie zu fertig waren sich überhaupt mehr als ein paar Meter zu bewegen. Jasper und Monty sitzen mir gegenüber und sehen genauso aus wie ich, kaputt und angetrunken. Als sich ein paar andere Piraten an den Tisch setzen und anfangen mit Lexa über geschäftliches zu reden drehe ich mich weg und scanne die Bar. Harper steht an ihrem üblichen Platz und flirtet, Titus ist nur für ein paar Sekunden aufgetaucht, bevor er im Hinterzimmer verschwunden ist. Was allerdings neu ist, ist die Kellnerin. Sie ist verdammt heiß und scheint mich immer wieder zu beobachten.

Als es irgendwann zu langweilig wird entferne ich mich vom Tisch, dabei spüre ich Lexas verwirrten und wütenden Blick in meinem Rücken, aber das ist mir in diesem Moment egal. Ich gehe zur Theke wo die schöne Unbekannte arbeitet und grinse sie durch mein betrunkenes Gehirn hinweg blöd an.

„Na du. Was kann ich für dich tun?“ ich grinse weiter als sie sich über die Theke lehnt und mir einiges von ihrem Ausschnitt zeigt.

„Das kommt drauf an…“ ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und ziehe mein Oberteil etwas runter, sofort starrt sie auf meine Brüste. „Hast du bald Pause?“

Diese Frage überrascht mich selbst so sehr, dass mir mein Atem im Hals steckenbleibt. Ich will gerade alles, nur nicht an Lexa denken. Wie wunderschön sie ist, wie perfekt und liebevoll, meine Gefühle für sie steigen so rapide, dass ich einfach nur Angst habe. Angst, dass ich mich verliebe und sie verliere. Angst, dass sie mich irgendwann nicht mehr will. 

Die Blonde scheint meinen inneren Kampf nicht zu bemerken, denn sie schaut sich um und zeigt mir mit einer Kopfbewegung, dass ich ihr folgen soll. Ich werfe noch einen Blick auf den Tisch, keiner scheint mir Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Schnell folge ich der Kellnerin zum Klo im Hinterzimmer, mein Herz pocht so wild. Erst als wir alleine sind merke ich warum, nicht, weil ich aufgeregt bin oder mich nun freue, sondern weil ich hier gerade einen Fehler mache.

„Ich bin übrigens Niylah…“ ich nicke und schlucke schwer, als sie mich weiter nach hinten und an die Wand drückt.

„Clarke.“

„Freut mich dich kennenzulernen.“ Keucht sie, bevor sie anfängt mich am Hals zu küssen.

Jetzt kommt auch die Erinnerung wieder hoch, das Zeichen an meinem Hals, die Brandmarke die zeigt wem ich gehöre, und zwar nicht als Besitz, sondern wem mein Herz gehört.

„Warte.“ Ich drücke sie weg, aber Niylah fasst in meinen Nacken. „Das ist falsch, bitte lass mich los.“

„Das ist nicht falsch, du musst dich nur entspannen.“

Ich überlege schon wie ich mich wehren kann, da fliegt plötzlich die Tür auf. Niylah schafft es nicht mal von mir wegzuspringen, da hat sie bereits eine Klinge am Hals und Lexas Hand in ihren Haaren. Die Dunkelhaarige zieht Niylah an sich heran und sieht so wütend aus, sogar ich muss schwer schlucken. Hinter ihr stehen noch Jasper und Monty, Schwerter gezückt und bereit jedem den Arsch aufzureißen der sie blöd anschaut.

„Was ist hier los?“ brummt Lexa dann.

„Nichts, gar nichts.“ Bringe ich schnell heraus. „Wir haben nur…“ als mir nichts einfällt sehe ich die Enttäuschung in Lexas Gesicht.

„Was soll das bitch? Gehört sie dir oder was?“ fragt Niylah, noch nicht mit dem Wissen, wer da hinter ihr steht.

„Ja, und Lexa Woods nennst du nicht ‚bitch‘.“

Man sieht förmlich wie Niylah es langsam realisiert. Ihre Augen werden weit und sie wird Kreidebleich, ich habe fast schon Mitleid mit ihr.

„Fuck nein, sorry! Bitte es tut mir leid! Ich wusste es nicht.“

„Es ist auch nichts passiert.“ Füge ich schnell hinzu, aus Angst Lexa häutet die Blonde sonst mit bloßen Händen. „Wirklich nicht. Du bist… rechtzeitig gekommen.“

Lexa sieht mich skeptisch an, sie sucht in meinem Gesicht nach der Lüge, aber als sie nichts findet zieht sie ich Schwert zurück und schubst Niylah so stark von sich weg, dass diese stolpert und fällt.

„Verschwinde. Und wenn ich dich nochmal sehe…“

„Wirst du nicht.“

Als die Blonde aus dem Raum ist schaue ich gedemütigt und schuldig auf den Boden. Ich wollte das gerade wirklich machen, für ein paar Sekunden wollte ich Niylah küssen, wollte das alles mit Lexa vergessen, aber das war falsch. 

„Sieh‘ mich an.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf. „Clarke.“

Nun schaue ich langsam hoch, Lexa und ich sind alleine im Raum. Sie sieht mich besorgt an, was mich ziemlich überrascht, denn eigentlich müsste sie noch immer wütend sein.

„Hat sie dir was getan? Geht es dir gut?“

„Mir geht’s gut… sie war das nicht. Das war ich.“ Sie nickt und versucht den Schmerz zu verstecken, aber ich sehe es dir an. „Können wir… irgendwo hin und reden?“

„Natürlich, komm mit.“

Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung machen wir uns auf den Weg zurück zum Schiff, dabei läuft die Crew etwas hinter uns, damit wir Privatsphäre haben. Irgendwann habe ich nach Lexas Hand gegriffen, einfach, weil ich die Sicherheit brauchte, dass sie mich noch immer will. Als sie ihre Hand nicht weggezogen hat sind wieder Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch geflogen, wie beim allerersten Mal als sich unsere Blicke getroffen haben.


	9. Chapter 9

Im Zimmer angekommen ist es still, wir beide schweigen während wir uns umziehen, zum ersten Mal habe ich unfassbares Herzklopfen ohne Lexa überhaupt zu sehen. Erst als wir beide umgezogen auf dem Bett sitzen hole ich tief Luft. Die Dunkelhaarige schaut mich nur interessiert an, es scheint als wäre sie nicht nervös, aber ihre Augen strahlen etwas Anderes aus.

„Es war ein Fehler. Aber ich habe ihn nicht gemacht um dir wehzutun Lexa.“ Sie nickt zustimmend. „Ich wollte nur… Ablenkung. Nur für ein paar Minuten.“

„Ablenkung wovon?“

„Von dir natürlich!“ Lexa blinzelt ein paar Mal, während ich mich stöhnend aufs Bett zurückfallen lasse. „Ich bin wirklich nicht gut darin.“

„Du wolltest Ablenkung von mir? Clarke, habe ich dich zu sehr bedrängt? Ich habe gesagt, wenn du dich unwohl fühlst-“

„Herr Gott Lexa!“ So viele Emotionen wollen raus, meinen Herzschlag höre ich bereits in meinem Ohr. „So meine ich es nicht.“

„Dann sag mir wie du es meinst. Sag mir was ich ändern kann.“

Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf, denn auch jetzt noch, wo ich sie so verletzt habe, ist sie so verdammt lieb zu mir. Meine Stimme zittert als ich antworten will, aber stattdessen lege ich eine Hand in ihren Nacken und hole tief Luft. Lexa sieht mich weiterhin nur an, macht keine Anstalten mich zu einer Aussage zu zwingen. Es dauert ein paar Momente, bis ich mich nach vorne lehne und ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen drücke.

„Ich habe Gefühle für dich Lexa, und ich hatte Angst davor, wie stark sie nach so kurzer Zeit sind. Deshalb wollte ich davor weglaufen, das war falsch.“

„Also du… willst diese Gefühle haben?“

„Ja, ich will sie zulassen. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie du es siehst…“

Ich habe es noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, da liegen ihre Lippen auf meinen. Ich grinse in den Kuss und atme tief durch, als wir uns voneinander lösen. Lexa legt eine Hand in meinen Nacken und streichelt mich dort, dabei lehnt sie ihre Stirn an meine.

„Ich habe dich gesehen und wusste, dass du mal jemand Besonderes für mich werden wirst.“ Vorsichtig löst sie sich von mir und streicht über meine Wange, dann über meinen Hals. „Deshalb hast du das hier, diese Markierung. Ich wusste es kann funktionieren, aber ich hätte dich nie zu etwas gedrängt.“

„Du bist so liebevoll, die Legende stimmt absolut nicht.“ Lexa lacht und drückt mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. 

„So bin ich nur mit dir.“

Ich wickle einen Arm um sie und ziehe sie mit mir zusammen auf die Matratze, wir schauen uns ein paar Sekunden lang nur an, genießen die Nähe des Anderen, bevor ich mich nach vorne lehne und sie erneut küsse. Es ist anders als das erste Mal, wo ich es ihr besorgt habe. Dort war es leidenschaftlich und sogar ein bisschen wütend. Jetzt ist es nur sanft mit jeder Menge Emotionen und Liebe. Vorsichtig öffne ich meinen Mund, sofort wickelt sich Lexas Zunge um meine, worauf ich erleichtert stöhne. Am liebsten würde ich mich gar nicht mehr von ihr lösen, wie schön wäre es, wenn wir beide unsterblich wären.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ 

Am nächsten Morgen wird mir zu allererst klar, dass es die erste Nacht seit langer Zeit war, in der ich keinen Albtraum hatte. Lexa hat mich die ganze Nacht über fest in ihrem Arm gehabt, als würde sie es wissen und mich davor beschützen wollen. Ich bin mir auch sicher, dass sie es gemerkt hat wie oft ich weinend wach geworden bin, auch wenn ich versucht habe es vor ihr zu verstecken. 

Meine Beine sind mit Lexas verknüpft, dazu liegt mein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken, ich atme ihren Duft tief ein und grinse.

„Bereust du es?“

„Kein bisschen. Und du?“

„Niemals, Clarke.“

Glücklich ziehe ich sie näher an mich heran und atme tief durch, bevor ich meine Augen wieder schließe und die Ruhe genieße.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ 

Am nächsten Morgen ist es hektisch und laut, das große Gegenteil zum gestrigen Abend. Lexa drückt mir noch einen Kuss in die Haare, bevor sie wieder in den Kapitän-Modus umschaltet und ein paar Männer darüber aufklärt, dass sie die Knoten nicht fest genug machen.

„Na wer strahlt denn da so?“ Octavia stößt mich an, worauf ich mit den Augen rolle. „Glück gehabt letzte Nacht?“

„Nein – also ja, aber nicht so wie du denkst.“

„Ihr habt geredet?“

„Ja. Und bevor du weiterfragst, wir haben alles geklärt und wir wollen es zusammen versuchen. Also so richtig als Paar.“

„Glückwunsch!“ höre ich plötzlich Raven laut hinter mir. „Gut gemacht Prinzessin.“ Sie schlägt mir hart auf den Rücken.

„Nenn mich nicht so.“

Ich schaue in Ravens Gesicht, aber diese schluckt in diesem Moment schwer und entfernt sich von mir. Ein Blick auf Lexa zeigt warum, denn diese durchbohrt die Dunkelhaarige gerade mit einem finsteren Blick. Ich rolle mit den Augen und gehe zu meiner Freundin – es hört sich noch komisch an aber ist so – deren Blick nun sanfter wird.

„Du wolltest mir noch etwas zeigen.“

Lexa grinst breit und legt einen Arm um mich, als müsse sie hier auf dem Schiff noch jemandem zeigen, dass ich nur ihr gehöre. Wir gehen zusammen zum Steuer, wo Lexa mich dann duellierend ansieht. Ich weiß, dass ich den Blick genauso erwidere.

„Also, du hast mir oft genug zugeschaut und bist der Meinung du kannst es. Dann mal los.“ Langsam lege ich meine Hände um das weiche Holz des Steuers. „30 Grad Steuerbord.“

Ich nicke und konzentriere mich auf alles was Gustus mir zu dem Thema erklärt hat. Es ist ein unheimlich tolles Gefühl dieses große, elegante Schiff lenken zu können, auch wenn es nicht viel ist. Nach ein paar Minuten schaue ich zu Lexa, die die Stirn runzelt und schmollt, so wunderschön, dass ich leise lachen muss.

„Ist es gut?“

„Perfekt.“ Sie legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter und drückt mir einen Kuss in die Haare. „Gut so, bleib kurz hier, ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Wieder grinse ich darüber, dass Lexa mir so sehr vertraut und mich sogar eine Zeitlang das Schiff lenken lässt. Einige aus der Crew werfen mir stolze oder auch neidische Blicke zu, aber den intensivsten Blickkontakt habe ich mit Anya, die ein paar Meter entfernt von mir steht.

„Das durfte nicht mal Costia.“ Meine Augen werden kurz weit, bevor ich mich räuspere und weiter geradeaus schaue. „Du bist wirklich besonders für Lexa. Ich hoffe du weißt es und machst es nicht kaputt.“

„Das habe ich nicht vor.“

„Gut.“

Plötzlich tritt sie gegen das Steuer, sodass es mir für ein paar Sekunden aus der Hand rutscht. So schnell es geht umfasse ich das Holz aber wieder und schaue mich um, es scheint nicht viel passiert zu sein, keine umgefallenen Menschen oder Kisten.

„Weißt du den Kurs immer noch?“ ich werfe Anya einen bösen Blick zu, schaue dann auf den Kompass den sie mir hinhält und korrigiere. „Sehr gut.“

Als Lexa zurückkommt zieht sie eine Augenbraue hoch, natürlich hat sie den kleinen Schwenker bemerkt. Ich rolle nur mit den Augen und schaue zu Anya, die aber unschuldig hinter mir steht und ihr Schwert mit einem Stein schärft. Lexa stellt sich hinter mich und greift über mich hinweg ebenfalls an das Steuer. Sie drückt mir einen Kuss in die Haare und dann auf meinen Hals, was ein Lächeln in mein Gesicht zaubert.

„Ich habe heute Abend eine besondere Überraschung für dich.“ Flüstert sie, mir fährt ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ach ist das so?“

„Mmmm…“ sie küsst mich nochmal am Hals, mir fallen die Augen zu. „Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen, dass Octavia sich ein bisschen um dich kümmert?“

„Kümmern?“ irritiert drehe ich mein Gesicht zu Lexa, welche mich angrinst.

„Sie hat das perfekte Outfit, und sie kann deine Haare flechten.“

„Wird das also heute Abend ein Date?“

Mir entgeht nicht, dass Lexa Hitze in die Wangen steigt, obwohl sie wegschaut um es zu verbergen. Nach ein paar Sekunden leckt sie sich über die Lippen und schaut mich erneut an, dieses Mal sehe ich so viel Unsicherheit in ihrem Blick.

„Ist es nicht das, was du willst? Ist es zu früh?“ ich rolle mit den Augen, drehe mich in Lexas Arm und lege meine Hände in ihren Nacken.

„Es ist perfekt, du Idiot.“ Sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch bei dem Wort. „Ich meine – mein Schatz.“

„Besser.“

Sie küsst mich leidenschaftlich, bis Anya sich drei Mal räuspert und Lexa den Stein in den Rücken wirft.

„Ihr seid wirklich abartig verliebt.“

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Nervös rutsche ich auf meinem Stuhl hin und her, durch den Spiegel sehe ich Octavia stolz grinsen und nicken. 

„Es sieht wirklich atemberaubend aus, Clarke.“

„Sicher?“

Ich schaue an mir herunter, Octavia hat mir ein langes, schwarzes Kleid geliehen, dazu hat sie mir die Haare geflochten und mich mehr geschminkt als normal. Ich bin dennoch unsicher, ob es Lexa so gefällt.

„Du siehst gut aus, und jetzt geh, Lexa wartet schon.“

Ich nicke und drücke ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor ich nochmal tief Luft hole und die Treppen hochgehe. Bereits hier hört man leise Musik, es hört sich an wie eine Gitarre. Oben angekommen bietet sich mir ein unfassbarer Anblick, überall am Heck des Schiffes stehen Kerzen, dazu sitzt Jasper mit dem Rücken zu uns auf einem Stuhl und spielt Gitarre. Mein Mund klappt auf und ich bin endgültig beeindruckt, als Lexa die Treppen heruntertritt. Sie trägt eine vergleichbar enge Bluse, dazu eine schwarze Weste und schwarze Hose. Was aber raussticht sind ihre strahlenden Augen, sie ist mehr geschminkt als sonst, genau wie ich, wodurch das Grün heraussticht. Langsam gehen wir aufeinander zu, beide grinsend.

„Hi du.“ Lexa zieht mich an sich heran und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Hi… du siehst atemberaubend aus.“

„Und du erst.“

Als ich mich von ihr lösen will hält sie mich aber fest und legt eine Hand um meine Hüfte. Ich grinse breit als mir klar wird, dass sie tanzen will. Während wir uns langsam zu der ruhigen Musik bewegen genieße ich ihre Nähe, ihren Duft, ihre Berührungen.

„Wie hast du es geschafft eine ganze Crew unter Deck zu bringen für diese Zeit?“ flüstere ich.

„Ich bin der Kapitän, ich kann das.“ Ich muss mir das Augenrollen verkneifen, stattdessen drücke ich Lexa einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Gefällt es dir?“

„Es ist unglaublich. Die ganzen Kerzen, die Musik…“

„Mmmm, da ist noch mehr.“

Lexa nimmt meine Hand und führt mich zu einem keinen Tisch der an der Reling aufgebaut ist. Dort sehe ich bereits ein paar Früchte auf Tellern und lecke mir über die Lippen.

„Du hast erzählt dir fehlen diese ganzen Dinge, also habe ich sie besorgen lassen.“

„Wow… danke Lex.“ Ich küsse sie nochmal leidenschaftlich, bevor ich mich mit ihr zusammen setze und nach ein paar Weintrauben greife. „Also Romeo, ist es dein erstes richtiges Date?“

Lexa läuft dieses Mal richtig rot an, mir fällt auch auf, dass ihr Bein auf und ab wippt, als wäre sie nervös. Meine Antwort habe ich durch ihre Reaktion schon, es scheint als wäre es wirklich das erste Mal, dass sie so etwas geplant hat.

„Bei Costia war es anders. Und sonst gab es niemanden der mir so wichtig war, dass ich so etwas plane.“ Ich nicke und lehne mich bei ihr an, sofort wickelt sich ein Arm um meine Schulter. „Und bei dir?“

„Es ist mein erstes Date, also entspann dich. Alles ist perfekt.“ Langsam hebe ich meinen Blick von den Früchten und schaue in Lexas makellose Augen. „Du bist perfekt.“

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

„Fuck, hör nicht auf damit.“ Keuche ich heraus, als Lexa mir immer wieder vorsichtig in den Hals beißt.

Am Ende unseres Dates haben wir das Feuer in den Augen des Anderen gesehen, wir beide wussten wo es enden würde und haben nichts Anderes als Vorfreude empfunden. Nun stehe ich von Lexa an die Wand gedrückt in unserem Zimmer, vollkommen erregt und jetzt schon außer Atem. 

„Du bist so heiß.“ Flüstert Lexa gegen meine Haut. „Ich will dich endlich nackt sehen…“

Um ihr diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen greife ich schnell nach ihren Händen und schiebe sie unter mein Kleid. Lexas weiche Hände heben den Stoff hoch, bis sie mir das Kleid über den Kopf ziehen kann. Sie schluckt schwer und starrt auf meinen Oberkörper, denn ich habe nicht mal einen BH an.

„Lex?“

„Hm?“

„Hier bin ich.“ Sie blinzelt und schaut mir wieder in die Augen. „Bring mich ins Bett, bitte.“ Flüstere ich verführerisch, worauf sie mich hochhebt und erneut leidenschaftlich küsst.

Auf dem Bett angekommen küsst sie meinen ganzen Körper, jede Stelle und jeden Zentimeter, während ich immer wieder über ihren Kopf streichle. Als ich versucht habe sie ebenfalls auszuziehen hat sie mir nur deutlich gemacht, dass es jetzt erstmal um mich geht, dass sie mich glücklich machen will.

Als ihr Kopf dann langsam an meinem Bauch ankommt bin ich schon viel zu ungeduldig, immer wieder drücke ich mich Lexa entgegen, auf der Suche nach etwas Erlösung. Vorsichtig legt sie ihre Finger in meinen Slip und zieht ihn mir aus, ich bin mir sicher ich bin schon unheimlich feucht. Mein Blick trifft Lexas, ihr Mund ist leicht aufgeklappt und ihre Augen inzwischen fast komplett schwarz.

„Darf ich dich lecken?“

„Gott ja!“

Sie grinst, bevor sie ihren Kopf senkt und mich am Oberschenkel küsst. Eine ihrer Hände wandert zu meinen Brüsten, ich schließe die Augen und genieße es, wie liebevoll und sanft sie mit mir umgeht. Als dann ihre Zunge endlich mit meinem Kitzler in Berührung kommt entwischt ein lauter Schrei meiner Kehle. Um mich herum verschwindet alles, ich kann nur Lexa spüren, ihr Duft umgibt mich und sie bringt mir die wohl größte Befriedigung die ich je erfahren habe.

„Ja! Genau da! Fuck!“

Mein Becken hebt immer wieder vom Bett ab als Lexa einen Finger in mich schiebt und ihn krümmt, ich bin sicher ich komme schon, wenn sie es nochmal macht. Ihre Zunge zieht weiterhin Kreise über mein Lustorgan, diese wunderschöne Tortur kann gerne noch Stunden weitergehen. Aber schon kurz darauf wage ich einen Blick auf meine Freundin, ein weiteres Krümmen ihres starken Fingers und der Blick in ihre mit Lust gefüllten Augen bringt mich dann zu meinem Orgasmus. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich laut ihren Namen gerufen habe, aber es ist ja nicht so als könnte man uns unten hören. Lexa leckt mich noch vorsichtig weiter, bis ich sie zu mir ziehe und sie wild küsse.

„Jetzt du.“ Flüstere ich, aber sie grinst und schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

„Ich bin noch lang nicht fertig mit dir, meine Schöne.“


	10. Chapter 10

Ich bin mir sicher, dass es mit Abstand die schönste Zeit meines Lebens ist. Lexa und ich verstehen uns gut, ich lerne immer mehr von Gustus über das Kämpfen und das Schiff. Die Crew hat mich voll akzeptiert, im Grunde bin ich nun ein richtiger Pirat. Das einzige Geheimnis was noch zwischen allem hängt ist das über den kleinen Kompass, den Lexa besitzt. In einem unachtsamen Moment von ihr habe ich gesehen, dass er sich nicht wie jeder andere Kompass normal gedreht hat, sondern völlig wirr im Kreis. Ich könnte sogar schwören, dass der Pfeil am Ende in meine Richtung gezeigt hat.

In Gedanken versunken spiele ich mit dem kleinen Dolch den Lexa mir geschenkt hat, immer wieder übe ich wie ich ihn am schnellsten aus meiner Tasche bekomme und wie ich ihn am besten halten kann. Als ich nach ein paar Versuchen über das Wasser schaue ist es wieder so traumhaft. Ich genieße die Ruhe, das Plätschern des Wassers gegen das Schiff, und schließe meine Augen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, meine Schöne?“ ich öffne langsam ein Auge und schaue in Lexas besorgtes Gesicht.

„Ja, ich bin nur entspannt.“

„Gut, am besten verlegst du das, es fängt an zu regnen.“ Ich schaue an ihr vorbei und tatsächlich ist dort eine riesige Wolkenfront.

„Begleitest du mich?“

„Hättest du gerne hm?“ sie zieht mich zu sich und drückt mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich komme bald nach. Leg dich hin.“

Ich streichle noch über ihre Schulter als ich an ihr vorbeigehe und werfe ihr einen lüsternen Blick zu, worauf Lexa sich auf die Lippe beißt und dann grinsend mit dem Kopf schüttelt.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

„Alle an Deck! Piraten!“

„Es ist die Ice Nation!“

Geschockt schaue ich zu Octavia, mit der ich gerade ein paar Gerichte für die nächsten Tage durchgegangen bin. Es war dann doch zu langweilig auf Lexa zu warten, vor allem, weil mich ziemlich unanständige Gedanken gequält haben.

„Ice Nation? Haben die nicht-“

„Costia, ja.“ Octavia zieht ihr Schwert hervor. „Du bleibst hier.“

„Nein!“

„Clarke bitte, wenn Lexa rausfindet, dass ich dich nach oben hab gehen lassen-“

„Ich bleibe nicht hier.“ Erwidere ich schon wütend und ziehe mein Schwert hervor. „Es wäre sehr viel sicherer wenn-“ noch bevor ich weiterreden kann hören wir einen lauten Knall neben uns, eine Explosion.

Octavia liegt innerhalb von einer Millisekunde schützend auf mir. Meine Ohren scheinen noch taub als ich zur Seite schaue und ein riesiges Loch in der Schiffswand sehe, es war eine Kanonenkugel.

„Fuck, schnell hoch Clarke!“

Immer wieder knallt es, Holz fliegt durch die Gänge und Wasser dringt ein, ich höre meinen Herzschlag immer mehr in meinem Ohr. Oben angekommen ist es wie beim letzten Überfall, überall sind fremde Piraten, doch was mir ins Auge sticht ist diese Fahne, dieses Symbol. Mein Blut gefriert zu Eis als ich es erkenne, das waren die Piraten die meine Eltern ermordet haben. Octavia schubst mich weiter die Treppen hoch, bis sie an mir vorbeistürmen und angreifen kann.

In mir entsteht eine so große Wut, ich greife nach meinem Schwert und schaue mich im strömenden Regen um, es scheint als hätten wir die Überhand, klar, es ist einfach, wenn man unsterblich ist. Laut Lexa müsste man ihnen das Herz rausschneiden, um sie außer Gefecht setzen zu können.

Mitten in meine Gedanken läuft einer der feindlichen Piraten auf mich zu. Ich mache zwei Schritte und wehre seine Attacke ab, bevor ich ihm in den Rücken boxe und ihn mit einem starken tritt über die Reling und ins Meer befördere. Mit meinen Augen suche ich nach Lexa, während schon der zweite Pirat auf mich zuspringt. Ich grinse breit und renne auf ihn zu, es braucht ein paar Schläge, aber dann habe ich ihn wo ich ihn haben will. Mit einem kontrollierten Schlag fliegt sein Schwert durch die Luft, kurz darauf landet meine Klinge in seinem Bauch. Ich muss schlucken als ihm Blut aus dem Mund läuft und lasse schnell wieder von ihm ab.

„Clarke!“ Ich schaue nach rechts, gerade als Raven mich umrennt und genau an der Stelle wo ich war eine Kanonenkugel einschlägt. „Geh rein! Sofort!“

Ohne Zeit zu verlieren renne ich über den glitschigen Boden die Treppe hoch. Als ich aber durch die Tür will steht dort eine ältere Frau, sie tritt ihrem gegenüber in den Bauch und befördert ihn mit einem Schlag vom Schiff. Ihr Blick landet auf mir und sofort erkenne ich sie, dieses finstere Lachen aus meinen Träumen kommt von ihr.

„Hallo hallo, was haben wir denn da?“ ich sehe sie wütend an und nehme bereits eine defensive Stellung ein. „Lexas neues Spielzeug wie es aussieht.“ Sie grinst breit als ich knurre.

„Ich bin kein Spielzeug!“ 

Ohne Vorwarnung greife ich sie an, aber sie ist verdammt gut. Meine Schläge scheint sie beinahe mühelos abzuwehren, ich schaue mich hilfesuchend um, aber hier ist niemand meiner Leute in der Nähe. 

„Was suchst du Kleine? Deine Heldin?“

„Halt den Mund!“ 

Wütend mache ich einen Fehler, ich schwinge mein Schwert und lasse dabei meine rechte Seite komplett offen. Sofort greift die Frau an meine Schulter und zieht mich zu sich, sie rammt mir ihren Ellenbogen ins Gesicht und schlägt mir das Schwert aus der Hand. Benommen stolpere ich nach hinten und falle auf den nassen Boden. Als die Frau dann lacht ballen sich meine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Tja, dann muss ich Lexa wohl wieder etwas wegnehmen.“

„Nia!“ mein Blick fliegt zur Seite, Lexa kommt in diesem Moment aus dem Nichts und lässt ihr Schwert hart mit Nias kollidieren. „Lass sie in Ruhe.“

„Oh gerne Woods, ich habe doch nur nach dir gesucht.“

Während ich die beiden kämpfen höre krieche ich nach hinten und versuche an mein Schwert zu kommen. Gerade als ich dort ankomme und danach greife sehe ich einen Schuh auf dem Griff.

„Suchst du das hier?“ ich schaue hoch und zu einem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen, was mich breit angrinst.

Ich sehe aus dem Augenwinkel wie sie ausholt und rolle rechtzeitig zur Seite, sodass mich ihr Schwert verfehlt. Als ich dann aufspringe trifft mich etwas im Rücken, noch im Fallen merke ich, dass es Lexa ist, ihr Schwert rutscht über den Boden und die Treppe herunter. Sie ist völlig unbewaffnet gegen Nia, welche grinsend auf sie zukommt und ihr Schwert schwingt. Ohne zwei Mal nachzudenken ziehe ich meinen Dolch und anstatt mich um die andere Frau zu kümmern die mich angegriffen hat werfe ich es auf Nia, wo es geradewegs in ihrer Schulter landet. Lexa greift sofort nach einem kleineren Schwert, welches nun neben ihr liegt und nimmt eine defensive Position ein. Ich will schon einen Freudentanz machen da wickelt sich ein Arm um meinen Hals.

„Du bitch, das war ein Fehler.“

Noch bevor ich reagieren kann werde ich in die Tür zu unserem Zimmer geschleudert, ich schmecke Blut in meinem Mund und wie sich alles um mich herum dreht. Kurz darauf werde ich wieder hochgezogen, die Dunkelhaarige steht vor mir und hält mir ihr Schwert an den Hals.

„Lexa?“ ruft sie laut über ihre Schulter.

Ich schaue an ihr vorbei und auf meine Freundin, die sich umdreht und still stehenbleibt. Das nutzt Nia um ihr Schwert zu schwingen, es landet in Lexas Arm und schlitzt ihn auf.

„Lexa!“

„Lass das Schwert fallen!“ brummt Nia und schaut dann zu uns. „Gut gemacht, Ontari.“

Langsam beginnt meine Sicht wieder klarer zu werden, ich erkenne, dass alle Kämpfe um uns herum gestoppt haben, Lexa steht vor uns, gegenüber von Nia noch immer kampfbereit.

„Lass es fallen oder ich schneide deiner kleinen Freundin die Kehle durch. Sie ist nicht unsterblich, oder?“

Es ist so ruhig, dass man eine Stecknadel fallen hören könnte. Die Klinge des Schwertes bohrt sich leicht in meine Haut, aber das ist mir egal. Immer wieder schüttle ich mit dem Kopf, als ich merke, dass Lexa mich eindringlich ansieht. Ihr Arm blutet und sie hat eine Wunde an der Lippe, dennoch sieht sie wunderschön aus. Es braucht ein paar Momente, bis sie nickt und ihr Schwert fallenlässt, ich höre ein scharfes Einatmen neben mir, was mir verrät, dass niemand damit gerechnet hätte.

„Oh dieses Mal hat es dich wohl richtig erwischt.“ Höre ich noch, bevor Ontari mir mit voller Kraft in den Nacken schlägt und mir die Augen zufallen.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

„Shit!“ ich will hochschrecken, als eiskaltes Wasser mein Gesicht trifft, aber es geht nicht.

Orientierungslos und mit Schmerzen am ganzen Körper schaue ich mich um. Meine Arme sind auf der Lehne des Stuhls festgemacht auf dem ich sitze, dazu sind ein paar Seile um meinen Bauch gewickelt, ich versuche mich zu bewegen, aber es passiert nichts. Dann höre ich wieder dieses böse Lachen hinter mir.

„Na guten Morgen Prinzessin.“

Nun hebe ich langsam meinen Kopf, Nia und Ontari stehen neben mir und vor mir ist ein Käfig mit niemand anderem als der Crew. Einige sind weiter entfernt in Käfigen, die wohl aus Knochen gemacht sind, ich hoffe nicht Menschenknochen.

„Clarke.“ Als ich die vertraute, beruhigende Stimme wahrnehme trifft mein Blick Lexas. „Alles wird gut, ich verspreche es dir.“

Sie lehnt an einem Gitter und sieht bereit aus den ganzen Käfig zu zerlegen, aber irgendwas hält sie davon ab. Auch Raven und Octavia sind in diesem Käfig, sie schauen mitfühlend zu mir, mein Gehirn begreift bisher immer noch nicht ganz, was hier los ist.

„Was soll das hier?“ ich schaue irritiert zu Nia, deren Schulter verbunden ist.

„Was denkst du denn? Hm?“ 

Sie grinst und stellt sich neben mich, ihr Blick landet auf Lexa, als sie mir plötzlich die Spitze eines Dolches in mein Knie rammt, sofort schreie ich los.

„Nia hör auf!“ ruft Lexa wütend. „Ich bin hier, was willst du wissen? Du musst das nicht machen!“

Die Spitze bohrt sich immer weiter in mein Knie, mir schießen Tränen in die Augen und ich will nur noch weg. Plötzlich ist es dann vorbei, ich atme auf als die alte Frau den Dolch zurückzieht und das Blut rücksichtslos an meinem Oberteil abwischt. Meine Atmung ist hektisch, mein Herz schlägt so stark gegen meine Brust, dass ich Angst habe es durchbricht meinen Brustkorb. Jetzt, erst jetzt habe ich begriffen was hier los ist und in welcher Position ich mich befinde.

„Sag mir Lexa.“ Beginnt Nia dann und geht auf den Käfig zu. „Wir beide suchen dieselbe Insel, dort wo niemand vorher war, aber du hast einen Weg gefunden, oder?“

Lexa schluckt schwer, ich sehe ihr den inneren Kampf an den Augen an. Gerade als sie antworten will unterbreche ich sie laut.

„Lexa nein! Sag es ihr nicht!“ keine Sekunde später kollidiert eine flache Hand mit meiner Wange.

„Sei ruhig du bitch!“

Durch meine kleine Trance hinweg höre ich Lexa fluchen und gegen die Stangen des Käfigs schlagen, ich hoffe nur, dass sie stark bleibt. Wenn Nia und die Crew zuerst an das Gegenmittel kommen werden sie es vermutlich zerstören oder verstecken, sodass der Fluch ewig besteht. Dennoch weiß ich, dass Lexa nie etwas tun würde, was mich verletzt, sie wird Nia das Geheimnis verraten.

„Du hast noch etwas Zeit Lexa, denk ruhig drüber nach.“ Nia schleicht zu mir und zieht erneut ihren Dolch hervor. „Ich habe in der Zeit eine Beschäftigung.“

Mit großen Augen schaue ich dabei zu wie sie die Spitze der Klinge erneut zu meinem Knie führt. Ich kneife die Augen zu und versuche den Schmerz zu verdrängen als die Spitze meine Haut durchbohrt, aber es tut einfach höllisch weh.

„Sag nichts Lexa!“ rufe ich, als mir erste Tränen über die Wangen laufen. „Sag bitte nichts!“

„Du bist stark, gefällt mir.“ Kommentiert Nia.

Kurz darauf fasst sie an meine Hand und öffnet sie, ich kann gar nicht so schnell gucken wie der Dolch meine komplette Handfläche durchbohrt. Es ist als würde ich in Ohnmacht fallen, aber ich kämpfe dagegen an. Der Schmerz ist kaum auszuhalten, meine Atmung ist hektisch und ich höre alles um mich herum nur dumpf.

„Wir reden nachher weiter.“ Höre ich leise, bevor eine Tür zuknallt und alles um mich herum schwarz wird.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

„Clarke…“ ich grinse, diese schöne Stimme, die ich so sehr liebe. „Clarke, bitte mach die Augen auf.“

Vorsichtig hebe ich meinen Kopf in Richtung der Stimme, Lexa kniet auf dem Boden, ziemlich genau auf meiner Höhe, und sieht mich mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Ist es vorbei?“ bringe ich mit trockener Kehle hervor.

„Nein Schatz, noch nicht.“

Ich nicke und kneife meine Augen nochmal zu, um den Schmerz wegzudrücken, der vor allem von meiner Hand aus in meinen ganzen Körper schießt. Dann fällt mein Blick wieder auf den Käfig vor mir, ich sehe Monty und Raven an der Tür und wie sie mit etwas was aussieht wie eine Haarklammer versuchen das Schloss zu knacken.

„Süße, hör mir zu ok? Hey, meine Schöne, bitte.“ Langsam schaue ich zu Lexa. „Halte durch, bitte, ich liebe dich. Und ich kann nicht ohne dich.“ Ein Lächeln zieht sich auf meine Lippen.

„Hast du gerade gesagt, dass du mich liebst?“

„Das tue ich.“ Die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch überwiegen für ein paar Sekunden gegen den Schmerz.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“ Mit meinem letzten Wort fliegt die Tür auf, Raven und Monty verstecken sofort ihr Werkzeug und lehnen sich an das Gitter.

„Da sind wir wieder.“ Höre ich dieses Mal Ontari. „Und wir haben eine Überraschung.“

Noch bevor ich überhaupt meinen Kopf drehen kann wird er hart nach hinten gezogen. Ein Tuch wird in meinen Mund gestopft, ich sehe Ontari grinsend auf mich heruntergucken. 

„Hast du was zu sagen, Käpt'n?“ fragt sie dann Lexa, welche aber nicht antwortet, zum Glück. „Gut, dann nicht.“

Ich spüre es bevor ich es sehe, mir wird eine Ladung Wasser über den Kopf gekippt, durch das Tuch in meinem Mund kann ich kaum atmen, hektisch ziehe ich an den Fesseln um meine Handgelenke und reiße sie somit völlig auf. Plötzlich wird mein Kopf nach vorne gedrückt und ich kann das Wasser endlich irgendwie ausspucken, kurz bevor ich wirklich ersticke. Ich habe allerdings keine Zeit mich zu erholen, bevor Ontari meinen Kopf nach hinten zieht und die ganze Tortur wiederholt.

„Bitte hör auf!“ nehme ich Lexas Stimme wahr. „Bitte! Fuck!“

Als Ontari endlich von mir ablässt und mir das Tuch aus dem Mund zieht atme ich tief durch, dabei muss ich immer wieder husten, Tränen laufen mir über die Wangen.

„Wie sieht es jetzt aus Lexa? Hm?“ fragt Nia, die das alles genüsslich beobachtet hat.

„Es ist mein Kompass.“

„LEXA!“ geschockt und plötzlich wieder wacher schaue ich zu meiner Freundin, der eine Träne über die Wange läuft.

„Oh gut, wie funktioniert er?“

„Er ist nicht wie ein normaler Kompass.“ Sie schaut mir in die Augen als sie spricht, worauf ich nicke und ihr deutlich mache, dass es mir gut geht, soweit das in dieser Situation geht. „Er zeigt auf das, was man auf der Welt am meisten will.“ 

Meine Augen werden weit, deshalb hat er auf mich gezeigt. Lexa will nicht das Gegenmittel am meisten, oder irgendeinen Schatz, ich bin das was sie am meisten will. Dieses Mal bilden sich vor Glück Tränen in meinen Augen, als mir klar wird, dass sie mich wohl genauso lieben muss wie ich sie, unbeschreiblich und bedingungslos.

„Gut gut… gib ihn mir.“

„Nein.“

Nia zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, bevor sie Ontari zunickt. Diese zerschneidet endlich meine Fesseln, aber mir bleibt keine Zeit erleichtert durchzuatmen. Sie zieht mich vom Stuhl, schmeißt mich auf den Boden und tritt mir sofort hart in den Bauch. Hinter mir höre ich Nia drohen, aber ich kann nicht ausmachen was sie sagt, so sehr dröhnen meine Ohren und pocht mein Herz. Mein Blick landet auf Raven, die hinter Monty steht und konzentriert mit der Haarklammer arbeitet, ich hoffe nur, dass sie die Tür bald aufbekommt, denn dann wären Nia und Ontari Tod, genau wie die ganze Crew. Dass sie in dieser Situation sind haben sie nur mir zu verdanken, weil ich verwundbar und menschlich bin.

Als ich ein zischen hinter mir wahrnehme drehe ich mich langsam um, Ontari kniet über mir mit einem glühenden Eisen in der Hand, meine Augen werden weit.

„Nein! Fuck Ontari lass sie! Ich gebe ihn dir!“ mit zitternden Händen kramt Lexa den Kompass hervor und wirft ihn Nia zu. „Da bitte, jetzt lasst sie in Ruhe!“

„Oh Lexa Lexa… denkst du wirklich ich würde das tun?“

Ich schlucke schwer, als Ontari mein T-Shirt hochzieht. Meine Arme sind zu schwach, ich kann sie nur für einen Moment heben und ausholen, aber da wickeln sich Hände um meine Handgelenke, jemand hält mich mit einem festen Griff, ich bin wehrlos.

„Das wird dich immer an uns erinnern, jedes Mal wenn du sie ansiehst.“ Höre ich Nia lachen.

Mein Blick trifft Lexas, sie schlägt genau wie Octavia wild gegen die Stäbe. Mir läuft eine Träne über die Wange, dann spüre ich das glühend heiße Eisen auf meinem Bauch. Ich weiß nicht Mal, ob der Schrei meinen Mund verlässt, weil meine Kehle so trocken ist, alles wird schwarz, alles schmerzt, ich will einfach nur, dass es aufhört. Das Letzte was ich für eine Zeit wahrnehme ist Raven, die die Tür des Käfigs auftritt und mit vollem Schwung in Ontari rennt, das Eisen verschwindet von meiner Haut.

„Baby, ich hab‘ dich.“ Meine Augen gehen für eine Sekunde auf, ich schaue in Lexas. „Alles wird gut, bleib stark.“

Als ich meine Augen erneut öffnet blendet mich das helle Sonnenlicht, ich bin in Lexas starken Armen, wieder auf unserem Schiff. Erschöpft und völlig ausgelaugt schließe ich die Augen, gerade als mich die Dunkelheit überkommt.


	11. Chapter 11

Die letzten Tage sind ziemlich verschwommen. Ich kann mich an Wasser erinnern, welches mir vorsichtig in den Mund getropft wird, dann sogar Essen, Brot welches ich langsam zu mir genommen habe. Immer wieder habe ich auch Lexa gesehen, ihre besorgten Augen die auf mich hinabgeschaut haben, ihre sexy Stimme. Aber was alles überwiegt ist der Schmerz.

Als ich erneut wach werde scheint alles klarer als sonst, vorsichtig drehe ich meinen Kopf und schaue an mir herunter. Meine Hand ist verbunden, genau wie mein Oberschenkel, ich trage nur eine kurze Hose und ein T-Shirt. Was mich allerdings für ein paar Sekunden mit der Stirn runzelt lässt ist der Verband um meinen Bauch, der durch den Stoff zu sehen ist.

„Clarke, meine Schöne.“ Lexa ist eine Sekunde später neben mir, sie schaut über mein ganzes Gesicht. „Wie geht es dir? Was fühlst du?“

„Schmerz. Meine Hand schmerzt, und mein Bauch. Aber es ist besser.“ Lexa nickt erleichtert und streicht mit einem kalten Tuch über meine Stirn.

„Du hattest Fieber, aber nun ist es besser. Ich hatte so eine Angst Clarke, ich weiß nicht was ich machen würde, wenn-“

„Hey hey,“ Unterbreche ich sie leise. „Ich bin da, ok?“

„Ja…“ ich schaue erneut an mir herunter, die Erinnerungen kommen immer mehr zurück, immer intensiver und mit Schmerzen verbunden.

„Wo sind…“

„Sie sind alle Tod, dafür haben wir gesorgt.“ Ich grinse leicht, weil Lexa auch wenn sie wütend ist manchmal total süß aussehen kann. „Wir sind nicht mehr weit weg von der Insel, das weiß ich jetzt. Der Kompass hat nur in Nias Händen funktioniert.“ 

Ich runzle die Stirn, aber dann verstehe ich es, Lexa hat es so geplant. Sie wollte, dass Nia den Kompass hält und er somit den Weg zur Insel zeigt, denn das wollte die alte Frau am meisten auf der Welt.

„Bei dir hat er immer…“ ich verstumme und schaue in strahlendes Grün.

„Auf dich gezeigt – ja. Ich war schon verzweifelt.“ Lexa lächelt kurz, bevor sie allerdings eine ernste Miene auflegt. „Ich hätte es niemals so weit kommen lassen dürfen, es tut mir leid Clarke. Es war nicht so geplant, Raven hätte schneller sein sollen, ich wollte das alles nie.“ Sie zieht mich an sich heran und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ich spüre wie feucht ihre Wange ist und dass sie weint.

„Ist schon gut. Hauptsache ich bin bei dir.“

„Und ich lass dich auch nie wieder gehen.“

„Hoffentlich.“

Lexa drückt langsam Küsse auf mein ganzes Gesicht, ihre Hand streichelt sanft über meinen Arm. Das alles lässt die Schmerzen für wenige Sekunden verschwinden, vergessen machen, weil die Liebe meines Lebens da ist und sich um mich kümmert. Gerade als sie an meinen Lippen ankommt fliegt die Tür auf und Octavia kommt rein, sie grinst sofort als sie sieht, dass ich dieses Mal wirklich hellwach bin.

„Da bist du ja endlich wieder!“

„Na klar, ihr werdet mich nicht los.“

Lexa lacht leise, das schönste Geräusch auf der Welt, da bin ich mir nun absolut sicher.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ 

„Ich schaffe das alleine!“

„Ok ok.“

Innerlich fluche ich über meinen Oberschenkel, mein Bein knickt immer wieder ein, wenn der Schmerz zu stark ist, dennoch bin ich zu stur um mir von Lexa helfen zu lassen. Vorsichtig lasse ich den Schrank los und humple los, dieses Mal schaffe ich es sogar bis zur Tür.

„Ha! Siehst du!“ ich grinse breit, während Lexa mich aber nur unbeeindruckt ansieht.

„Du hast noch Schmerzen Clarke, lass mich dich tragen.“

„Nein, ich kann laufen.“ 

Als Demonstration will ich zu ihr humpeln, aber wieder knickt mein Knie ein und ich falle. Allerdings nicht weit, denn dann wickeln sich zwei Arme um mich und stellen mich wieder aufrecht hin. Ich drehe meinen Kopf etwas und schaue direkt Lexa in die Augen, welche leicht lächelt. Es ist so wunderschön und ehrlich, dass eine Wärme in meiner Brust entsteht. Lexa legt schützend ihre Arme um mich, während ich mich bei ihr anlehne und es genieße, so geliebt zu werden.

„Du wirst es noch früh genug können, meine Schöne.“ Ich nicke gegen ihre starke Brust und schließe meine Augen. „Bist du dir noch immer sicher, dass du das gleich machen willst.“

„Ja Lexa, bin ich.“ Langsam stoße ich mich von ihr ab und lasse mich wieder aufs Bett fallen. „Ich will nicht mein Leben lang mit dieser… diesem Merkmal auf meinem Bauch rumlaufen.“

„Brandmarke.“

„Ich weiß was es ist!“ Lexa sieht mich geschockt an, sofort kneife ich die Augen zu. „Entschuldige, ich habe Angst.“

„Ich weiß.“ Vorsichtig setzt sich die Dunkelhaarige neben mich, bestimmt aus Angst ich könnte sie wieder anschreien. „Aber ich bin bei dir. Wir schaffen das.“

Als Octavia den Raum betritt und das neu angefertigte Eisen bei sich hat, beginnt mein Herz zu rasen. Ich kenne den Schmerz inzwischen, dennoch tut es jedes Mal natürlich aufs Neue unheimlich weh.

„Bist du dir sicher, Clarke?“ ich nicke. „Ok, dann mach dich frei.“

Lexa hilft mir als ich mir mein T-Shirt über den Kopf ziehe, sofort landet mein Blick auf dieser hässlichen kleinen Markierung an meinem Bauch. Es ist ein Halbmond mit Verzierungen, eben das Symbol der Ice Nation. Octavia hat für mich sozusagen das Gegenstück dazu entwickelt, eine andere Seite die das Ganze zu einem runden Symbol macht, in einer alten Legende heißt es, dass ein früherer Commander dieses Symbol getragen hat.

„Es wird brennen, aber wir haben was zum kühlen.“ 

„Ich weiß, bitte mach es einfach.“

Lexa greift nach meiner Hand und küsst sie, mit der anderen streicht sie liebevoll über meine Stirn. Ich weiß, dass sie mir den Schmerz am liebsten nehmen würde, ich sehe es in ihrem Blick, diese Liebe, die nur für mich bestimmt ist. Das Eisen berührt meine Haut, sofort drückt Lexa mich auf die Matratze, damit ich mich nicht bewege und noch mehr verletze. Nach ein paar Sekunden ist der Schmerz vorbei und es wird angenehm kühl.

„Gut gemacht süße.“ Ich lächle Lexa an und atme tief durch.

„Jetzt du Lexa.“ Meine Augen fliegen auf.

„Bitte was ‚jetzt du Lexa‘?“

Meine Freundin grinst mich breit an als sie ihr Oberteil auszieht und sich neben mich legt. Octavia geht einmal ums Bett herum und schaut Lexa auffordernd an.

„Ich will es auch tragen, Clarke. Ich will es zu unserem Symbol machen. Es soll dich nicht an die Ice Nation und all die Schmerzen erinnern, sondern an dich und mich – unsere Liebe.“

„Aber Lexa, es tut weh.“

„Das ist mir egal.“

Mein Mund klappt auf, als Lexa Octavia zunickt und diese das Eisen langsam zum Bauch meiner Freundin führt. Ich will etwas sagen und dagegen protestieren, aber es ist auf der einen Seite auch etwas ganz Besonderes. Ein großer Liebesbeweis von Lexa, die die Schmerzen hinnimmt damit wir ein einzigartiges Symbol auf unserer Haut tragen, an derselben Stelle und mit derselben Botschaft: Liebe ist Stärke.

Als das Eisen auf Lexas Bauch landet verzeiht diese nur kurz das Gesicht, bevor sie mich wieder anlächelt. Wie gerne würde ich mit den Augen darüber rollen, dass sie entweder wirklich so schmerzunempfindlich ist, oder so tut als würde es ihr nichts ausmachen, damit sie stark vor mir ist. Octavia dreht das Eisen und drückt es ein zweites Mal auf Lexas Haut, damit es auch das runde Symbol ergibt.

„Das war’s, gut gemacht ihr zwei.“

Da mein Bauch verdeckt ist schaue ich auf Lexas, ich muss grinsen vor Glück, denn das Symbol sieht wirklich schön aus. Meine Freundin greift nach meiner Hand und lächelt mich an, ich bin so dankbar, sie kennengelernt zu haben.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Meine Hand fährt sanft über Lexas Bauch, ich streife mit meinem Finger das Symbol entlang, während die Dunkelhaarige noch schwer atmet. Ich grinse als ich über ihren nackten Körper in ihre glücklichen Augen schaue.

„Du bist wirklich… unheimlich gut darin…“

„Mmmm, meine Zunge hat einiges drauf.“ Ich zwinkere ihr zu und robbe vorsichtig neben sie.

„Kann ich nur bestätigen.“

Sie drückt mir einen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor sie meine Hand zu sich zieht und auf die Wunde schaut, die schon gut verheilt ist.

„Tut es noch weh?“

„Lexa.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen und robbe mich vom Bett. „Das hast du vor einer Stunde schon gefragt. Und davor die Stunde, und davor.“

„Aber danach hast du dich auch nochmal ziemlich angestrengt.“ 

Ich bleibe mitten in meiner Bewegung mir ein T-Shirt überzuziehen eingefroren sitzen und drehe mich um. Lexa hat das genüsslichste und frechste Grinsen aufgesetzt, wofür ich ihr leicht auf den Hinterkopf haue.

„Spinner. Komm jetzt, wir müssen jeden Moment da sein.“

„Du wolltest zurück ins Bett.“ Brummt Lexa.

„Ich meinte zum Schlafen!“

Während wir uns anziehen schauen wir immer wieder zum anderen, wir können einfach nicht genug voneinander bekommen, das war schon vor meinen Verletzungen so. In den letzten Tagen hat Lexa es gemieden mit mir zu schlafen, aus Angst sie könnte mir weh tun, aber seit gestern lässt sie es zum Glück zu, sonst wäre ich auch explodiert.

Mein Blick landet auf ihren starken Oberarmen als sie sich anzieht, ich beiße mir auf die Lippe um nicht erneut scharf zu werden. In diesem Moment hören wir Anya etwas rufen und ziehen uns schnell noch unsere Westen über, bevor wir aus dem Zimmer rennen. Vor uns ist eine Insel, nicht gerade groß und übersichtlich. Lexa grinst breit und gibt Kommandos, während ich zu Anya humple und das Steuer übernehme.

„Mach nichts kaputt.“

„Jaja.“

20 Minuten und ein Gratiskurs darüber wie man ein Schiff ‚parkt‘ stehen wir nun auf der Insel. Lexa grinst breit und bückt sich, vorsichtig greift sie in den Sand und atmet tief durch. Es ist als wäre es für sie etwas ganz Besonderes an Land zu sein, das habe ich jedes Mal bemerkt. Die Crew teilt sich auf um die ganze Insel zu durchsuchen, während Anya und Lexa erneut Pläne durchgehen, dieses Mal für den Rückweg.

„Käpt'n!“ schnell stehe ich auf und schaue zu Jasper, der komplett außer Atem vor uns stehenbleibt. „Wir haben eine Wasserquelle gefunden, das ist eine gute Nachricht.“

„Und was ist die Schlechte?“ brummt Lexa heraus, ich sehe, dass Jasper vor ihrem harten Blick wirklich Respekt hat.

„Ehm… das… das war’s. Mehr ist hier nicht auf der Insel. Wir haben jeden Zentimeter durchsucht-“

„Bitte was??“ Lexa greift an seinen Kragen und hebt ihn mühelos in die Luft. „Dann sucht weiter!!“

Ich habe noch nie jemanden so schnell rennen sehen.

„Lex, baby was ist los?“ sie dreht sich zu mir, sofort wird ihr Blick weicher.

„Wir brauchen dieses Mittel.“

„Das weiß ich, aber du hättest ihm gerade fast den Hals umgedreht.“

Es ist ein paar Sekunden still, in denen ich über Lexas ganzes Gesicht schaue. Ich kenne sie inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmt, dass sie mir etwas verheimlicht. Seufzend greife ich nach ihrer Hand und ziehe sie hinter mir her, was Anya grinsend beobachtet. Etwas weiter weg von den anderen setze ich mich in den Sand und ziehe meine Schuhe aus, damit meine Füße das Wasser berühren können.

„Na komm, das tut gut.“ Lexa rollt mit den Augen aber lässt sich dennoch neben mich fallen.

Eine Zeitlang sitzen wir dort in stille, ich sehe aber von Minute zu Minute wie Lexas harte Miene fällt. Als ich nach ihrer Hand greife und meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter lege atmet sie tief durch.

„Ich habe dir nicht alles erzählt, über den Fluch.“

„Ich weiß.“ Wieder ein seufzen, ich nehme meinen Kopf von ihrer Schulter und schaue sie aufmerksam an.

„Der Grund warum der Fluch wirklich ein Fluch ist liegt nicht alleine an der Sache mit der Energiequelle… wir können auch nicht häufiger als einmal pro Woche für 48 Stunden an Land.“

„Was?“ geschockt greife ich fester um Lexas Hand, welche mich sofort beruhigend streichelt. 

„Wir führen ein Leben ohne Kinder, ohne festen Wohnsitz, das ist der Preis. Clarke, ich will so ein Leben für dich nicht.“

„Aber ich will es.“ Antworte ich stur.

„Das kannst du nicht wissen, du-“

„Ich was? Bin zu jung? Was Lexa?“ sie sieht mich traurig an und schüttelt mit dem Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass ich dich will! Und die Crew, das Schiff, alles hier. Ich fühle mich inzwischen so wohl und verstehe mich mit allen. Du wirst mir nicht meine Entscheidung abnehmen!“

Ohne es zu wollen bilden sich Tränen in meinen Augen, beinahe sofort greift Lexa an meine Wangen und wischt sie mir weg. Als sie meinen Kopf sanft gegen ihre Brust drückt höre ich wie schwer sie atmet, wie schnell ihr Herz schlägt.

„Ein Leben mit dir wäre alles was ich mir wünsche, Clarke. Aber dir muss bewusst sein, was für ein Leben es ist.“

„Lexa,“ ich löse mich von ihr und atme tief durch. „Ich liebe dich, du bist mein Leben. Ich will überall sein wo du bist.“ Nun grinst sie zum ersten Mal seit wir auf der Insel sind, so wunderschön und glücklich. „Was würde ich dafür geben ebenfalls unsterblich zu sein.“

„Naja… es gäbe da eine Möglichkeit…“


	12. Chapter 12

Mein Kiefer ist bestimmt auf dem Sand unter uns angekommen, nachdem Lexa es mir erzählt hat.

„Der Schatz ist auf dem Schiff?“ sie nickt. „Das heißt,“ ich hole ein paar Mal Luft und will etwas sagen, aber in meinem Gehirn rattert es so sehr, dass ich mich erstmal beruhigen muss. „Ich kann auch unsterblich werden.“

„Kannst du. Es heißt verflucht, aber ja.“

Ich bin dankbar dafür, dass Lexa mir nicht wieder alle negativen Seiten aufzählt und mich davon überzeugen will es nicht zu tun. Sie scheint wohl über ihre Sorge hinweg begriffen zu haben, dass wir einfach zusammengehören, und zwar für die Ewigkeit.

Noch immer nicht ganz von meinem Schock erholt male ich geistesabwesend im Sand, es ist das was ich will, ich würde nicht mal zögern. Lexa streicht mir mit einer Hand ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, sie sieht mich nachdenklich an, vermutlich, weil sie sich fragt, was ich gerade denke.

„Wie habt ihr es herausgefunden?“ Lexa nickt und schaut auf den Boden, sie versteht sofort was ich meine ohne dass ich es erklären muss.

„Auf die harte Tour.“ Ich schlucke schwer und schweige, damit sie fortfährt. „Auf der Truhe des Schatzes steht ‚auf der See gefangen‘, das war unser erster Hinweis. Wir waren gerade zurück von zwei betrunkenen Abenden in Tortuga, als einer aus der Crew bemerkt hat, dass er seinen Hut vergessen hat. Ich habe ihm angeboten zu warten, aber sobald seine Füße auf dem Boden waren hat er keine Luft mehr bekommen. Ein zweiter ist vom Schiff gesprungen und wollte ihm helfen, beide sind innerhalb von Sekunden erstickt.“

„Oh mein Gott.“

„Ja…“

„Das ändert aber nichts.“ Ich sehe wie Lexa verwirrt die Stirn runzelt, als hätte sie nun etwas Anderes erwartet. „Ich will es trotzdem, das ganze Paket.“ Lexa lacht leise, bevor sie nach meinen Schuhen greift und sie mir vorsichtig anzieht.

„Wie du willst meine Schöne. Lass uns die Insel ein bisschen erkunden, denn dann müssen wir wieder 168 Stunden warten.“

„Du zumindest.“ Lexa grinst und hebt mich plötzlich hoch, was ein quieken nach sich zieht. „Sei nicht so frech.“

Ich wehre mich gegen ihre Kussattacke auf mein Gesicht, bis sie grinsend von mir ablässt und mich wieder absetzt. Sofort bin ich in ihrem Lächeln und ihren Augen gefangen. Vorsichtig lehne ich mich nach vorne und küsse die Einzigen Lippen, die ich jemals küssen will.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Nervös schaue ich in die Truhe vor mir, die Medaillons sehen normal es, völlig ungefährlich. Die ganze Crew hat sich an Deck versammelt, es ist dunkel und Kerzen sind an, eine perfekte Umgebung für so eine große Entscheidung. Lexa erscheint hinter mir und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, sofort atme ich erleichtert durch.

„Du musst es nicht behalten, so wie ich. Du kannst es auch wieder zurücklegen, die meisten in der Crew haben es vor Wut getan.“

„Ok.“ Murmele ich und hebe langsam meine Hand. „Ich bin bereit.“ Lexa nickt und tritt einen Schritt zurück, damit ich Freiraum habe.

Mit geschlossenen Augen greife ich in die Truhe und ziehe ein Medaillon hervor. Ich halte den Atem an, rechne damit, dass irgendetwas mit meinem Körper passiert. Nach ein paar Sekunden öffne ich meine Augen und runzle die Stirn.

„Ich… ich spüre nichts.“

„Das ist normal, Clarke.“ Irritiert schaue ich auf das Medaillon in meiner Hand.

„Nichts? Ich meine absolut nicht? Ich dachte, dass es zumindest… kribbelt.“ Als Jasper hinter mir leise lacht landet eine Sekunde später ein Schuh an seinem Kopf, wodurch er hinten über und über die Reling ins Wasser fällt.

„Wir holen ihn wieder hoch.“ Kommentiert Raven genervt.

Ich gehe langsam zu Lexa, welche Jasper noch wütend hinterherschaut aber dann ihre Arme öffnet, sofort lehne ich mich bei ihr an.

„Ist alles ok?“

„Ja, ich wollte es Lexa.“

„Gut, komm mit, ich zeige dir was.“

Sie zieht mich an der Hand mit zu unserem Zimmer. Dort angekommen greift sie nach einem kleinen Dolch und greift nach meiner Hand. Ich verstehe was Lexa vor hat und nicke, kurz darauf schneidet sie leicht in meine Haut, es tut weh, aber bei weitem nicht so wie früher. Verwundert sehe ich dabei zu, wie die Wunde sich innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden bereits wieder komplett schließt.

„So ist es, wenn du die volle Energie hast.“ Ich schaue begeistert auf meine Hand und dann zu Lexa, die mich breit angrinst.

„Apropos Energie…“ beginne ich dann leise. „Wie ging das nochmal?“ Lexa schluckt schwer, aber wickelt dann einen Arm um mich.

„Oh ich zeige es dir.“

Ich lache laut als sie mich hochhebt und zum Bett trägt, welches wir mit Sicherheit die ganze Nacht nicht mehr verlassen werden.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Zuerst war es schwer sich daran zu gewöhnen, man ist stärker, die Sinne geschärfter, der Trieb sehr viel stärker. Lexa und ich haben nachdem ich ebenfalls in den Schatz gegriffen und mich damit selbst verflucht habe beinahe jeden Tag nur im Bett verbracht. Wir können es uns leisten, denn unsere größten Feinde sind nicht mehr da. Die Ice Nation ist mit jedem einzelnen Mann untergegangen.

Nachdenklich schaue ich auf einen Kompass, da Lexa mir eine ziemlich schwierige Aufgabe gestellt hat. Ohne große Anhaltspunkte soll ich Tortuga finden, denn es war mein Wunsch dort hinzusegeln und Titus den Arsch aufzureißen. Noch bevor ich Lexa sehe oder höre spüre ich sie, sie legt ihre Hände um mich und seufzt erleichtert, worauf ich grinse.

„Und, wie sieht es aus Käpt'n?“ ich grinse weiter aber lege dann eine ernste Miene auf.

„Ich hab’s, keine Sorge.“

„Mmmm…“ Lexa schaut über meine Schulter hinweg. „Du hast keine Ahnung wo wir sind, oder?“

Das zieht nun ein lautes Lachen meinerseits nach sich, denn sie hat absolut recht. Vorsichtig drehe ich mich in ihrem Arm um und lehne mich ans Steuer. Ich greife mir an meinen Hut den Lexa mir sozusagen zum unendlichen Leben geschenkt hat und rücke ihn zurecht. Meine Freundin folgt der Bewegung genau, sie leckt sich über die Lippen, wohl, weil sie genau denselben Gedanken hat wie ich. Noch gestern Nacht hatten wir hier draußen Sex, genau am Steuer und obwohl einige der Piraten noch draußen waren.

„Dann lass mich dir helfen.“ Flüstert die Dunkelhaarige und umfasst das Steuer links und rechts neben mir mit einem festen Griff. „Ich will dir doch dein zweites Geschenk unbedingt machen.“

„Titus wird untergehen.“ Flüstere ich böse, worauf Lexa lachen muss.

„Mal sehen wer ihn zuerst in die Finger bekommt.“

Grinsend drehe ich mich wieder um und schaue auf das offene Meer vor uns. Uns steht jede Welt offen, alle Hunderte und Millionenquadratmeter Wasser. Erst auf dem Schiff habe ich bemerkt, dass dies hier meine Bestimmung ist, das was mir immer im Leben gefehlt hat. Lexa drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Schulter während sie den Kurs korrigiert und uns auf den richtigen Weg bringt.

„Ich liebe dich.“ Flüstert sie gegen den peitschenden Wind. „Für immer und ewig.“

„Für immer und ewig.“


End file.
